Right Kind Of Wrong
by NejisHime
Summary: Modern Day Fic! It is known that Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha hate each other. Nobody knows why, not even the children of these two men. So what would happen if the talented son of Fugaku and the beautiful daughter of Hiashi were to fall in love? Would it be happily ever after for this couple? Or will their families hate break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **So this is a story I have been working on and I am very excited about it. Now there will be OOC in this fic... but I don't think anyone will mind.**

 **I do NOT own any Naruto characters.**

 **...**

Konoha was known around the world for many things. Exceptional schools and universities, successful businesses, breath taking scenery and very talented well known individuals. Even more known through out Konoha and the world was two very successful companies that had nothing but blind hatred for the other. The people of Konoha knew better, this hatred didn't have anything to do with the companies as they were completely different, the hatred came from the two men who were in charge of these businesses. Everyone knew the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's didn't get along, nobody knew the reason, not even the children of these two men. People spoke of the Hyuga head as being a cold and frightening man, but nobody blamed him. It was well known that Hiashi Hyuga had went through terrible heartache over the years. His wife had lost her life after she had given birth to their second daughter, people knew that Hiashi would never be the same after that, it was said that Hikari Hyuga was the love of his life and they had been high school sweethearts. Then 5 years later the story was told of Hiashi losing his twin brother. Hizashi Hyuga had ran the business side by side with his twin and it was said that he never left his brother's side after losing his sister-in-law. Hizashi and his wife had lost their lives after a terrible car accident where their car had rolled off road after being hit by a truck. Both of them had died on impact, leaving behind their 11 year old son Neji. Hiashi mourned the loss of his twin privately as he now had his nephew and two daughters to look after. Hiashi had never re married and the only time anyone had ever seen him show any affection or even smiled, was when his children and nephew were around.

Neji Hyuga was known as the Hyuga genius. At the age of 16 he was running Hyuga Insurance along side his uncle and was also named champion of many mixed martial arts. It had been decided that Hiashi was letting Neji take over the company as the new Hyuga head after he retired. Neji was a hard worker and very dedicated to the position he was given. He had long chocolate brown hair that he kept loosely tied and silver eyes that held determination and honor. He was nearly 5'11 and his whole persona screamed strength. Neji was 20 years old and was known through out Konoha as the Hyuga heart throb, something he was not very happy about. He never had time for relationships, he had female friends and there had been one or two women who he had seen more than that but they had never lasted due to the women hating the fact that Neji would pay more attention to his two female cousins who he seen as sisters. Neji was very protective of them but he was known to be very over protective of the first born of Hiashi's.

Hanabi Hyuga, Hiashi's 14 year old was one person people did not want to mess with. When it came to reporters trying to get some sort of story out of her they always came up empty handed. Hanabi had very long brown hair that she never tied back, her silver eyes held mischief in them and she was also very tomboyish. She cared for her family and friends but she loved her sister the most, out of everyone in her life, she would always protect her sister. Hanabi was taught by her sister exactly how to work her father into giving her what she wanted, she wasn't spoiled, she just knew that if she had asked normally, there would have been no way that her father would have allowed her to have a drum set, electric guitars, a pet snake and to also get her tongue pierced. Hanabi wanted to start her own band, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi's 19 year old daughter was the apple of his eye. She looked exactly like her mother with long indigo locks that went down her back and stopped at her hips, she had very pale skin and her eyes were beautiful. All Hyuga eyes are icy white, but Hinata's, her eyes were light lavender that held warmth in them. Hinata was a very kind women and had a loving nature towards her family and friends. Hinata decided to stay out of the lime light when it came to reporters, she didn't want that sort of attention, she wanted her own life and her own accomplishments. Hinata had been training under the legendary doctor Tsunade Senji and was now a qualified nurse working in Konoha General Hospital, and Hiashi couldn't have been more proud. He worried about Hinata as she loved too easily and there had been times where she would be crowded by men while out with her female friends, something Neji would go crazy about and threaten to kill any man that even dared look at her the wrong way. Also Hinata was very mature for her age, all of them were. At the age of 18 Hinata wanted to move out on her own, something Hiashi was against. He told her he had no problem buying her a house but he didn't want her to move out until she was ad least 21. He then had the idea of Neji moving in with her but after the puppy dog eyed look she gave him, that had been his undoing. He went and bought her a house but told her she couldn't move in until after her 19th birthday. Hinata was confused until her father brought out a Rottweiler puppy for her. Hiashi told her that when the puppy was a year old she could move into the house that way he knew she would be protected, he even made sure to give the dog a fearful name, Cerberus.

 **X.X.X.X**

Fugaku Uchiha was the head of Uchiha Security. Fugaku was known as a harsh but fair man, he was the life and soul of a party but when he needed to be, he could be as hard as nails. Uchiha Security didn't just handle home security, they also supplied security teams for the airports, businesses, events, bars and clubs and also had two teams of highly trained bodyguards. Two of those body guads being his sons. All Uchiha's were known for being devilishly handsome, what with their dark hair and eyes and the fact that they were so stoic that they never gave anything away. Fugaku and his wife were very proud of their sons but had also warned their sons that no matter what, stay away from fan girls. A colossal scandal had hit the Uchiha family 2 years ago when a girl at the age of 18 had went to reporters claiming that she was pregnant with Fugaku's oldest son's child. The paparazzi had had a field day with that but it all got sorted as it was claimed that the woman had had a one night stand with said Uchiha when he was blindly drunk and was crazy in love with him, but she was already pregnant to someone else. Not even a year later a girl had came to the company screaming that she was in love with the younger Uchiha and that she would kill herself if he didn't propose to her there and then. It was clear that she ended up in a rubber room so Fugaku had warned his boys to stay they hell away from them, they didn't need those kind of women hanging around them.

Sasuke Uchiha, Fugaku's 19 year old was the double of his mother in looks, but the double of his father in attitude. Sasuke loved the attention that he got from the female population, never was he serious about any woman, he was all about getting in then getting the hell out. Sasuke was the captain of his own team of bodyguards consisting of his friends Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and Choji, calling their team Anbu. Sasuke had spiky black hair and hard black eyes. Sasuke always followed in his father's footsteps, so if his father hated the Hyuga's, then Sasuke hated them too. He was very successful with his team, but he knew he was nowhere as successful as his big brother.

Itachi Uchiha, Fugaku's 24 year old was well known through out Konoha and the world as many things. The Uchiha genius, the prodigy of the Uchiha's or the more known, bad boy of Konoha. Itachi didn't have the slightest clue why he was named that, it might of been because of his team of bodyguards, The Akatsuki. Itachi had long black hair that he tied in a loose pony tail, black eyes, and two lines going down his face from his nose, making it look as though he never slept, something that he inherited from his father. He was 6'2 and was lean but had amazing muscles. If he wasn't working, he was at the gym. Itachi's team consisted of his friends Daidara, Pein, Kisame, Sasori and Hidan. There were always stories that Itachi was a bad boy and a lady killer but they were so wrong. Itachi was more mature than his brother, he didn't go after one night stands. Well, not after the crazy had shown up claiming he was the father of her unborn child. He believed women were much more than that. He was respectful and polite, very unlike his brother. Itachi had only had one girlfriend who he had dated from the age of 16 to the age of 21. He had loved Ami more than anything in the world and was ready to propose to her, until he walked into HIS house and caught her in bed with his own cousin Obito, who got the shit kicked out of him for that. To this very day Itachi still does not talk to his cousin and never even thinks of Ami. He threw himself into work and was always told by his father that one day he will be taking over the business, something Itachi did not want. Itachi was a very smart man, with a degree in business and a degree in law. He wanted to open his own law firm, he and his team had been talking about that for years as each and every one of his friends had a degree in law along with him.

 **X.X.X.X**

It was 8:30am on a Saturday morning. Itachi and his team had arrived home only a few hours ago from Suna. They had been requested there for a week to stand guard over a conference which hosted many important dignitaries. After they arrived back all Itachi wanted to do was go home and fall asleep, but instead of that, he had to put up with his friends getting completely wasted, in his house. He decided he couldn't stay there with them like that because he would end up killing them so had decided to go work out for a few hours. After leaving the gym he found himself walking the streets towards the park which was a short cut to his house. Making his way there he noticed he was walking outside the large Hyuga building. He never understood why his father and the Hyuga head had so much hatred towards each other, he could remember back years ago when both men were actually very good friends. Itachi had once tried to ask his father why they did not get along but his question was never answered. He hated his father for that. Not only was his father hiding his reason but he was poisoning Sasuke's mind. Sasuke had no reason to be hostile towards the other family but because their father did, so did he. It wasn't healthy for Sasuke to hate as much as he did, especially towards people who hadn't done a single thing wrong to him personally. Itachi didn't have a problem with the Hyuga's. The way he seen it, this was between the his father and Hiashi.

Nearing the park entrance, Itachi started to think about the Hyuga family. He knew all about Hiashi, Neji and the youngest Hyuga but he knew there was another one. Neji was a prodigy like himself, maybe not as accomplished but a genius all the same. He started to think back years ago to a party his parents had threw, the Hyuga's had been special guests. Itachi was 14 years old at that party and he could still picture the 9 year old Hyuga-Hime. She had a very interesting hair colour that was completely different to the rest of her family, she was tiny and so very shy. Even though she was 9 years old Itachi could remember that she had completely taken his breath away, the same had went for his brother. After whatever happened between his father and Hiashi he had never seen that indigo hime again. She never seemed to be mentioned or photographed in any of the magazines when they were doing a story on the Hyuga's. It was like she had completely disappeared, he really wished he could remember her name. Itachi was dragged out of his thought when he heard his phone ringing in his shirt pocket. As he looked at the screen and he saw it was his father calling, pressing the accept button he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"  
"Itachi. I have already contacted your team but they told me you have left so I thought to call. I received a call from our clients in Suna. They had a lot of praise for you and your team. Well done son."  
"Thank you father."  
"Also, I am giving you and your team a week off. You can thank your mother for that. She has been on my case day and night that I am working you too hard so because of that you hardly come over to visit. Also she stated that I am not giving you enough time to find yourself a nice girl to bring home to her. I swear ever since you boys moved out all the nagging has been aimed at me. You need to come over son, I need a night off."  
Chuckling slightly Itachi replied. "I will come visit on Sunday. Just make sure you buy her something shiny to distract her from being on my case that I haven't given her grandchildren yet."  
He heard his father roar with laughter before both men said their goodbyes.

"ITACHHIIII."  
Before Itachi could even get his phone back into his pocket he was rammed into the large wooden fence by two screaming females. He rolled his eyes as he looked down to see both women clutching onto his right arm and for some strange reason felt a burning sting on his left bicep.  
"Itachi, hi you don't know me but my friend is a friend of one of your brother's friends and I was wondering if you wanted to come grab a drink with me?"  
"Go to hell you whore, why would he want to go with you? Itachi, you and I met like last year, remember when you went to that coffee shop? Well I was sitting behind you, come get a drink with me and we can get to know each other better."  
Both girls decided to start fighting with each other, grabbing each other by the hair and screaming insults at each other. _"Fucking fan girls, and mother wonders why I don't have a girlfriend"_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this, he had been working non stop and had had no sleep, he was in no mood for these girls. Itachi looked down at his left arm to see blood pouring out of his bicep, furrowing his brows he noticed that when he was rammed into the fence, his arm had caught on a rusty nail that was sticking out of the wood. Letting out a deep sigh he walked past both girls who were now rolling around the grass, not even noticing that he was leaving. As he walked out of the park gates he made his way over to a parked taxi and slipped into the back seat.  
"Where too sir?" Asked the driver.  
"Konoha General Hospital."

 **...**

 **So what did you guys think? I'm planning to have more chapters uploaded in the next couple of days but I really wanted to upload the first chapter as I am really excited about this story. Please let me know what you think. Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note.**

 **Uhh, wow. Thank you, thank you so much. If i have to be honest i really didn't expect such a reaction from the first chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it and an even bigger thank you to the people who reveiwed. It is thanks to your words that my confidence in this story has sky rocketed!**  
 **This chapter is going to be a long one because i wanted to get the interaction between the love birds just right. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do NOT own and Naruto characters.**

 **...**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning as Hinata made her way down the busy streets towards the hospital. Usually she didn't work weekends but had been called in at the last minute to cover a 6 hour shift, she didn't mind, she loved helping people and also she wanted to distract herself from thinking about Naruto. 2 years ago while on a night out with her best friends Temari and Tenten, she caught the eye of a tall blonde man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They had hit it off very quickly and had constantly kept in touch until 3 months later they had started dating, but it wasn't all fun in paradise. Naruto had told Hinata that he worked as a body guard for Uchiha Security and also that his best friend was Sasuke Uchiha. It hurt her as she knew that the Uchiha's hated her family but she didn't want her relationship with Naruto to end over something like that. So for 21 months they kept their relationship secret from his friends, but all her friends knew about him. 2 weeks ago Naruto had shown up at her house to tell her that the relationship was over. Naruto had told her that Sasuke had found out he was dating a Hyuga and had went completely crazy at him and was being made to choose, and he had chosen Sasuke. Hinata was upset but she didn't cry, instead, she went ballistic. She told him that it was fine and to get out of her house. If he wanted his so called "friend" so badly he better run along. Naruto had tried to talk more but Hinata was having none of it, telling him either he left on his own accord or Cerberus would chase him out. It was then she decided she would not be walked over anymore. She had an amazing family and the most amazing group of friends she could ever ask for. She didn't need the blonde idiot. She had everything she could ever want.

A huge gust of wind blew causing Hinata's long indigo hair to whip around her face. She let out a small laugh and picked up her pace, as she neared the entrance of the hospital she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She stopped walking and took out her phone.  
"Hello?" She greeted.  
"Where are you?" Came the worried voice of her cousin.  
"Well hello there Neji. I'm great thanks for asking" she smirked.  
"Cut the smart ass remarks Hinata. I swear you and Hanabi are the complete double of each other. Where are you?"  
"Sorry Neji" she giggled, "I was asked to cover a shift at the hospital today, I was just away to go inside when you called."  
"Why didn't you take your car?"  
"It's a beautiful day. I decided to walk."  
"Hinata it's January. It's freezing."  
"You know I hardly feel the cold."  
"That is true. So where is Cerberus?"  
"You know Neji your supposed to be a genius. You know I can't take Cerberus to the hospital."  
"Again with the smart ass remarks Hinata? I didn't mean did you take him to the hospital I was asking where he was! Usually when I knock on your door the beast barks the house down."  
"I dropped him off at Kiba's before I made my way to work. I still don't understand why you and father insist on having Kiba put him through training. Seriously Neji who is going to mess with him? He is huge for only being a year old."  
"You can never be too careful and considering you didn't want me to move in with you then that dog has got to protect you. Anyway since you are at work I will come over again later. Be safe cousin."

 **X.X.X.X**

Walking into the female changing rooms Hinata picked up one of the nurse's dresses in her size and began to change into it. The nurse uniform was a plain white dress with the word NURSE stitched at the top left hand side in red. It was short sleeved with a zip up the front and ended at the knee, but there was something wrong with this dress. Instead of the dress being loose fitting, it was clinging to her curves like a second skin, the dress was so tight that the zip couldn't go all the way up so some of her cleavage was showing. Instead of the dress ending at her knee, it ended mid thigh. She looked into the large mirror and was shocked at her reflection, she looked as though she was wearing some role playing sex outfit, she had a very good idea who ordered these.  
"Oh my god Hinata what the hell are you wearing?"  
"Lady Tsunade. Did you by any chance let Jiraiya order the new nurse uniforms?"  
Hinata knew only her bosses husband would do something like this. He was an erotic novelist and known to be a bit of a pervert and a flirt but he was a good man and would do anything to make sure his wife was happy.  
"I am going to kill him when I get home" fumed Tsunade through gritted teeth, "I ask him to do me one favor and that is to order more nurse uniforms and he does this? If the male patients see these uniforms they aren't going to go home."  
Hinata blushed, she couldn't believe that she was going to have to work in this outfit. She prayed that Neji wouldn't stop by the hospital today. If he seen her in this he would blow a gasket.  
"I'll get this sorted. Thank you for coming in today Hinata, I want you assisting me today but before you do I want you to deal with a patient that has just came in. Here is his chart and he is in examination room 32. See you soon."  
Hinata watched her boss run out of the changing rooms then looked down at the chart in her hands. As soon as she saw the name of the patient that she would have to treat she started to go pale.  
"Oh god I should have brought Cerberus."

She made her way through the corridors towards room 32, the closer she got, the more nervous she because. As she stood outside the door she couldn't stop the uneasy feeling that was appearing in her stomach. Why had her boss given her the responsibility of treating this man? Didn't she read magazines? Taking a deep breath and holding her head up high, she turned the handle and walked inside.  
"Itachi Uchiha?" She asked.

When said man turned in her direction Hinata felt her breath catch in her throat. This man in front of her was the definition of hunk, all she could think was the pictures of him in magazines were nothing compared to being face to face with him. This was the most attractive man Hinata had ever laid her eyes on, her heart was beating against her rib cage so loudly it was drowning out the voice in her head telling her that she shouldn't be thinking of him like that. Both their families hated each other. Even though she had nothing against the Uchiha's, it didn't mean that they didn't have anything against her.

Once Itachi heard his name by what he could only describe as an angel's voice he turned to his left only for his eyes to widen slightly and his chest to become tight. _"Either someone up in the heaven's really loves me or really, really hates me."_ He couldn't help but to stare at the woman who had come through the door. Sore arm forgotten, his eyes roamed over her, enjoying the sight, then his eyes met her own. Hyuga eyes. Except these eyes weren't like the other Hyuga eyes he had seen, they were a light lavender color, beautiful and warm. His eyes caught sight of her long idigo locks and then it clicked. He remembered that specific hair color from when he was younger, there was no doubt about it, this woman is Hiashi Hyuga's eldest. She had grown more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. Her hair was so long it rested at her hips, her eyes were bright, her skin looked radiant and that body! Just one look at the curves she possessed was draining the blood from his face. When he tried to think of the the 9 year old Hyuga-Hime from his past, he couldn't. All he could see was the goddess that stood before him and his heart started to beat faster than he had ever felt.

Hinata cleared her throat and looked away from his intense gaze. She had no idea what he could be thinking as his facial expression and body language gave nothing away. For all she knew, he could be seething inside that the hospital would dare send a Hyuga in to treat him. She ran her finger's through her hair and set the chart down on the table.  
"Mr Uchiha, before I start, would you prefer me to go and find another nurse to help you?"  
"Miss Hyuga. There is no need for you to go and find me another nurse. I assure you I have no problem with you helping me. I understand if you feel uncomfortable but I am not my father, I do not have any ill feelings towards you or your family."  
 _"My lord his voice should be illegal"_ thought Hinata as she tried to hide her blush and steady her racing heart.  
"As long as you are sure Mr Uchiha. I do not want to cause you and discomfort."  
"Believe me Miss Hyuga, there is no way you could cause anyone discomfort. Oh and please, call me Itachi."

Itachi watched a blush form on her cheeks as she slipped on a pair of examination gloves. When he felt her place her hands around his bicep gently to inspect the wound he couldn't help the delightful shiver that made it's way up his spine. His eyes continued to boldly roam over her, that nurses outfit she wore was putting some very explicit images in his head. Itachi couldn't understand why she affected him so much, one minute he is sitting patiently waiting for his arm to be fixed, next minute his heart is beating wildly, his chest is tightening and he can't seem to take his eyes off his nurse. He didn't know what was going on, he hadn't felt his heart pound like this since he had been with Ami, and that was when Itachi froze. On the outside he looked calm and collected, but on the inside, he was anything but. _"No. There is no way I can feel this way. I was in love with Ami, I can't be in love with this Hime, I just met her. I don't even know her name. Even so she looks absolutely delicious. I can see her fitting into my life perfectly, she would be able to give my mother some gorgeous looking grand kids. Oh for the love of fuck I did NOT just think that! It's because I'm tired. Yes that is it, I just need to go home and get some rest."_

Hinata was having quite a difficult time herself. She could feel his muscles under her fingertips and began to feel like she was melting. She could feel his eyes on her, she made the mistake of looking up at him and was drawn in my his intense gaze. _"What is happening to me? I can't be feeling like this I don't even know him. But by god he looks and smells so good I could eat him. Okayyy, I have to get away from him before I do something that is going to get me fired and give me a criminal record. God I haven't felt this turned on since I watched Fifty Shades Of Grey."_  
"Um Mr Uchi, I mean, Itachi. The wound isn't deep so you won't need stitches but you do have to have a tetanus shot" explained Hinata  
She heard him take a sharp intake of breath as she cleaned the wound with anti-septic. Once it was cleaned she placed gauze over it then wrapped a bandage around the whole thing.  
"Sorry about that" she whispered.  
"It's no problem Miss Hyuga, I've had worse."  
"Please, call me Hinata. I think it only right that you should call me by my name if I'm calling you by yours" Hinata blushed as she finished up the injection and started removing the needle.  
"Thank you, Hinata."

 **X.X.X.X**

Hinata sat in the hospital break room in a complete daze. She couldn't get Itachi out of her mind. His eyes, his smirk, his voice, the feel of his muscles and the way he spoke her name. She felt herself begin to melt all over again. She knew that she couldn't feel this way about him, even if he was interested in her, which he wasn't, they could never be together. Her daze ended as she heard her phone phone vibrate on the table.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Hotstuff. How is my best friend doing today?"  
"Hey Sweetness. I'm doing good, how about you?"  
"Ohh god Hina I am exhausted. Hana has had me around the shops since 8am trying to find something for Shino as an anniversary gift. I swear that girl is as forgetful as Kiba."  
"I didn't know it was there anniversary today."  
"Oh no, it isn't their relationship anniversary. It's the anniversary of when they sealed the deal. An hour and a half she had me standing around in Ann Summer's."  
Hinata burst into a fit of laughter trying to imagine Temari standing in that shop getting angrier and angrier.  
"Stop laughing at me Hina, you are meant to be my best friend, feel sorry for me. Anyway, I'm at the Inuzuka house, do you want me to take Cerberus back to yours so you don't have to come here after your work?"  
"Oh yeah that would be great. Thank you Tem."  
"No problem babe. By the way, we are going out tonight! Anko is dragging me out tonight so I am dragging you. See you when you get home, love you."  
Hinata put her phone back down on the table and let out a sigh. _"Maybe a drunken night will do me some good."_

 **X.X.X.X**

Walking back into his house he noticed it was clean and everyone had left, everyone apart from Kisame. Itachi would never admit this out load, but he considered Kisame to be his best friend and brother.  
"Hey Itachi. Where the hell did you go this morning?" Asked Kisame.  
"Hospital" replied Itachi as he dropped himself into the leather recliner.  
"Hospital? You alright?"  
"Yes."  
"Good because we are going out tonight. It's been ages since our team has had any time off and you look as though you need a drink or ten. Hey, Itachi man you sure your okay? You look distracted."  
"Kisame. Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Oh Itachi, I had no idea you felt that way about me. This is all so sudden, what would your fan girls say" mocked Kisame.  
"Answer the question you asshole."  
"Yeah sure I believe in it. I've just never had the pleasure of experiencing such a thing myself. Itachi, what is going on?"  
Breathing out a deep sigh, Itachi stretched his arms over his head and then gripped onto his hair.  
"I think I'm going to end up starting a war."

 **...**

 **So that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try and have chapters 3 and 4 uploaded in the next couple of days. Please let me know what you guys thought.**  
 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note.**

 **Okay guys so I know I said I would be uploading chapters 3 and 4 but unfortunately I have only been able to do chapter 3 due to being heavily distracted. Chapter 4 is going to be quite a lovey dovey chapter and I haven't been able to do it thanks to my boyfriend who made me watch Dragon Ball Abridged and now for the life of me I can't get the Ghost Napa song out my head. If any of you guys have heard it then you can agree that it is difficult to be lovey dovey when that song is playing over and over in your head lol. I promise though I should have chapter 4 up for you guys by Friday.**

 **I do NOT own any Naruto characters.**

 **...**

"I still can't get my head around this Itachi" exclaimed Kisame as he started to rub his temples.  
Draining his bottle of beer, Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an agrivated sigh.  
"Are we really still talking about this?"  
"You bet your ass we are still talking about this" Kisame shouted as he banged his fist against the table.  
After Itachi had explained everything that had happened to him that day Kisame had found himself in a state of shock. Deciding that he badly needed a drink they both made there way into town and towards Kisame's favorite bar Samehada's. Kisame would have taken this situation as a very hilarious joke if it wasn't for the serious look on Itachi's face. Of course being friends with Itachi for so many years and being employed by the Uchiha's, Kisame knew of the feud between the Uchiha's and Hyuga's. He never had any interest in finding out why they hated each other, it wasn't any of his business. All of Itachi's team really didn't give a shit about the fued, all of them were planning to start their own law firm in a year so they didn't see a point in hating a family that really has nothing to do with them. Unlike Sasuke and his group, they made the Hyuga's out to be demons.  
"Itachi. You and I have been friend's for a long time and I consider you a brother. I have been telling you to find someone but this is taking the cake right now. I mean normal people that get an injection at the hospital leave hating the nurse... You come out in love with yours."  
"Kisame just say what you want to say."  
"Are you sure it's love you feel? I mean let's be honest here it's been a hell of a long time since you have been laid, maybe it ain't love that your feeling towards this girl, maybe your just frustrated."  
"Kisame, I think I know the difference between love and sexual frustration. Okay I admit when I first seen her all I could think was porn level thoughts, but now, I KNOW it's love."  
"Dude, she's a Hyuga, your an Uchiha. Your families despise each other."  
"I'm well aware of that. The way I see it, whatever problem my father has with Hiashi Hyuga is his problem, not mine. I even admitted to her today that I have no problem with her family, and from the way she was with me today, it seems her feelings towards my family are similar to mine."  
"Okay dude. If you decide to go after this girl then I will support your decision, and I will keep it a secret. So, how are you going to see her again?"  
"Just because I seem to have fallen for her doesn't mean that she feels that way about me. After all, we did just meet. To answer your other question... I have no idea."

 **X.X.X.X**

After a very intense day, Hinata walked through her front door to be greeted by her over grown puppy. She put a big smile on her face as Cerberus started to nudge his nose against her hand. As she made her way into the sitting room and gave Temari a big hug then sat herself down on her large white L shaped couch. Cerberus walked closer to her, she knew he could sense her mood. She watched as her over protective companion lay his paw on her knee, not being able to stop herself, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the dogs neck and nuzzled her face into his fur. A few moments later she felt Temari sit down next to her and nudge her arm to get her attention. Looking in her best friend's direction, she accepted the glass of wine that was being offered to her and downed the entire contents in one go.  
"Okay Hinata Hyuga. Spill it!"  
"Oh god Tem... I think I've fallen in love."

Temari sat and listened to every word her best friend spoke without interruption. She didn't know whether to be shocked or excited. What Hinata didn't know, was that Temari and Itachi were quite good friends due to Itachi being rather close with her brother Kankuro. Itachi was a very good looking, intelligent and polite man, nothing like his family. Temari had once met Itachi's brother Sasuke and she couldn't stand him at all, he was just far too full of himself. She was positive that if you held a mirror in front of Sasuke's face he would make out with it, he was that in love with himself. She continued to listen but felt herself turning into match maker mode, she loved setting people up together, and she wanted Hinata to be happy. When she had found out about what Naruto had done she went crazy. Hinata had been her best friend for years, she deserved to be with someone who was mature and who would actually treat her like the princess she deserved to be. She heard Hinata mention that her feelings didn't matter because her family would never allow her to be with him and his family would feel the same way so they couldn't be together. That filled Temari with burning rage.  
"Sweetie, listen to me. Just because both your families don't see eye to eye that doesn't mean that you and Itachi can't be together. And before you say anything, no, I don't think you are over reacting. It sounds to me that it's love at first sight, something I wish I can experience some day."  
"Do you honestly believe that Tem?"  
"Yes I do. I think you and Itachi would make a really cute couple. It shouldn't matter what other people say, if you want to be with him then nothing should stop you."  
"What am I going to do Tem? I feel so torn."  
"I'm going to help you babe. Your my best friend and I will support you no matter what and I will always protect you. Just answer me this. If you had the opertunity to be with Itachi, would you?"  
"It's not as simple as that Temari. We don't even know each other."  
"Details Hina, you can get to know each other, answer the question."  
"Yes I would."

After a few hours of talking and two bottles of wine later, Hinata and Temari decided to start getting themselves ready to hit the town. Hinata let out a histerical laugh as she watched Temari fall flat on her face as she tried to pull on her skinny jeans. Maybe drinking two bottles without eating anything was a bad idea. Hinata couldn't stop thinking about the handsome Uchiha who was occupying her fantasies. She felt such a strong urge to run her fingers through his long dark hair, to feel his sinful looking lips on her own, to run her hands up and down his arms and chest. Okay so maybe it was a bad idea to drink so much, she blushed and continued to get herself ready.  
"Hey sweetness, how am I ever going to see Itachi again? I mean it's not like he slipped me his number while I was stabbing him with a needle. And I really don't want to act like a stalker."  
"Ha, don't you worry about anything Hotstuff. Let me sort everything out. I promise I will not dissapoint but for tonight, let's just get drunk and have a good time."

It was 7:30pm and both Hinata and Temari were ready, both girls were wearing skinny jeans and a tank top with high heels. They weren't planning to be out all night, just a few good drinks at a bar then home. Hinata let Temari persuade her to open another bottle of wine while they waited for Anko to arrive. Just as Temari started to pour more into their glasses her phone started to vibrate on the table, picking it up she seen it was a text message.  
"Aw that is complete bull" shouted Temari.  
"What's up?"  
"Just got a text message from Anko. She's been pulled into work so she can't make it tonight. Do you still want to go out?"  
"Well it has been forever since we have had a good night out. Yeah let's go and have a laugh, where do you want to go?"  
"Oh I know. Kiba was telling me about this bar in town that makes this cocktail that is meant to make you so drunk that you actually see double" said Temari excitedly.  
"Sounds fun, what are they called?"  
"I think Kiba said it was called a shadow clone."  
"Sounds great. Right, you go grab our bags and I will call a taxi to take us there, whats the name of the bar?"  
"Samehada's"

 **X.X.X.X**

It was 8pm and Samehada's was starting to get busier. Itachi and Kisame had been there all day and didn't plan on moving any time soon. Itachi had had a few beers and had now moved on to Morgan's Spiced with Cola. He had quite a high tolerance when it came to alcohol so he was nowhere near drunk. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Kisame.  
"Hey Jaws. It's your round" smirked Itachi.  
"What did you call me pretty boy? Heh, ad least I look manly" retorted Kisame as he stumbled slightly getting out of his chair. Making his way over to the bar he turned and said, "You might want to think about getting your hair cut Tachi. Who knows, some drunk guy might come on to you thinking your a women."  
"Fuck you Nemo, go get the drinks."

Itachi smirked inwardly at the fact that he was the only one who was allowed to tease Kisame without his friend taking offence. Kisame didn't have any family growing up and was continued to be passed from foster home to foster home from between the ages of 5 to 15. Kisame really didn't have a good start in life and was constantly bullied. He had been born with a rare skin pigmentation which caused his skin to be blue, his eyes were black and his teeth always looked sharp, children his age used to call him a shark and would make fun of him constantly. When Kisame turned 13 years old, he discovered that his spirit animal was a shark and had been obbsesed with the creatures ever since. He then started to accept the way he looked, he believed in himself more and starting fighting back when someone tried to tease him. When he was 15 years old he had met Itachi and both boys became friends quickly. After finding out that Kisame was living in a homeless shelter, Itachi's mother Mikoto had point blank refused to send him back there and persisted that he stay with the Uchiha family.

Itachi was pulled out of his thoughts as he watched Kisame place two empty glasses down on the table followed by a large pitcher filled with a light green liquid. Itachi raised his eyebrows and stared at his friend.  
"What the hell is that?" He asked pointing to the pitcher.  
"Dude it's called a shadow clone. It's a cocktail that is meant to get you so drunk that you can see double" exclaimed Kisame excitedly.  
"And you have the gall to make gay jokes at my expense because of my long hair when you are practically jumping in your chair at the chance to be drinking cocktails?"  
"Aw shut up, come on, what is the harm in trying it?"  
Kisame poured the liquid into the glasses and handed one to Itachi who sniffed the liquid and wrinkled his nose.  
"Before I drink this, I really have to ask. What is in it?"  
"4 shots of Vodka, 4 shots of Southern Comfort, 4 shots of Apple Sours, 2 bottles of Blue Wicked, fresh orange juice, lemonade and a shit lot of ice" smiled Kisame.  
"I'm telling you now shark boy, I ain't carrying you home."  
"Like you could anyway princess. Now, let's get drunk."  
Itachi clinked his glass with Kisame's and brought it to his lips. Before he could taste the liquid he noticed something by the door that made his eyes widen, his heart beat to accelerate and his throat to become dry.  
"Woah this stuff is amazing. What you think Itachi?... Itachi?... Dude? What the hell are you staring at?"

Kisame turned his body in his chair to see what had caused Itachi to freeze mid drink. His eyes fell on two women making their way over to the bar. His own eyes widened as his gaze roamed over the blonde but when the other woman turned in their direction and he saw her eyes, everything clicked. Looking back at his friend, he seen he was still sitting in the same position. It almost made him want to burst out laughing, so this was the girl who had Itachi all hearts and flowers? He turned back around to see that the girl's eyes were now locked on Itachi's and he could actually feel the heat radiating between them making him sweat. Kisame chuckled slightly as he voiced him thoughts out loud.  
"Oh Itachi, you got it bad. Something tells me when you two get together, your relationship will be anything but boring."

 **...**

 **Okay so that is chapter 3. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. I promise I will have the next chapter done by the end of the week. Oh, and if anyone would like to know about the cocktail, it's my own invention lol. I have never called it a shadow clone but I might now lol. Thanks for reading.**

 **xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note.**

 **So finally got that song out my head and was able to finish chapter 4. I've nearly finished chapter 5 so that one will be up in a few days. Please enjoy.**

 **I do NOT own any Naruto characters.**

 **...**

Before Hinata and Temari could even step foot inside Samehada's, Hinata's phone began to ring. She walked down the street a little and lifted the phone to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"For the second time today, where are you?"  
"Seriously Neji can't you ever say anything else when you call?"  
"Hinata I am really not in the mood for this. I just about had a heart attack thanks to that beast you call a puppy jumping up at your sitting room window and growling at me. I swear that dog looks at me as though it's going to eat me."  
Hinata giggled. She knew that Cerberus wasn't very fond of Neji, or her father for that matter. The only males he seemed to like were Kiba and Shino.  
"Maybe he wouldn't look at you that way if you stopped calling him a beast, and let's not forget, who's idea was it to get me a Rottweiler?"  
"Good point. Anyway, seeing as though you aren't home, again, I'm telling you now I am coming over tomorrow around 4pm. Where are you anyway?"  
"Yes that's fine, I'll definatly be in tomorrow. Oh just at a bar with Temari."  
"Are you safe?"  
"Of course I'm safe Neji. Why do you always worry so much? You know I'm not a little 15 year old right?"  
"Of course I know that Hinata. But you are my family, and one of the most important people in my life so I am always going to worry about you. Just call me when you get home, I won't be able to sleep otherwise."  
"Of course I will. Bye Neji."

To say she felt guilty was an understatement. She understood Neji's over protectiveness to an extent but that didn't mean she liked it. She didn't want Neji to constantly worry about her, he deserved to have a happy life where he could fall in love and have a family of his own. She hated feeling that she was the reason for that not happening for her precious cousin.  
"From that look on your face I can assume that was Neji?" Asked Temari as Hinata walked back over to her.  
"Yes. I completely forgot he was coming over to see me tonight. He told me when I get home I have to call him."  
"I swear sometimes I wonder if Hiashi is your father or if it's Neji."  
Hinata laughed as she looped her arm through Temari's as both of them made their way through the double doors and into the bar.

The bar was very busy. They couldn't see any table for them to sit at but it didn't matter. Hinata was in awe at the inside of the building. The floors were a mahogany color that was so shiny and clean you could see your reflection. The walls were painted a very light silver with warm looking blue lamps attached to them. There was also picture's of different people attached to the walls, Hinata assumed they were family members of the owner. Some pictures were old black and white while others were in color.  
"Come on Hotstuff. We can admire the decor another time." Said Temari as she pulled Hinata over to the bar to order their drinks.  
Hinata let Temari order as her focus was occupied by a very large sword that was on display above the bar, it was a beautiful sword. She knew if Tenten was with them she would have attempted to steal it. As she continued to look over every detail of the weapon she felt as though someone was watching her, it made her feel rather uncomfortable. She slowly peeled her eyes away from the sword to see if she could find whoever was looking her way, and it wasn't long until she found them. Hinata found herself staring into the eyes of the man who had been occupying her thoughts all day, his gaze was rooting her to the spot. He looked even more sexier than he did this morning. She could see he was wearing a short sleeved white shirt that showed off his impressive arms, the two top buttons of the shirt had been left undone to see he was wearing a silver chain around his neck. His bangs were falling over his eyes but it seemed that they didn't bother him as he continued to look at her with what Hinata could only describe as bedroom eyes. When the light caught them they looked like a deep red color even though his eyes were as black as ink, she could feel herself melting and her breathing started to come out in pants. Out of nowhere, Hinata felt a tight grip on her upper arm and was pulled into the chest of a man she didn't know. Looking up at the stranger with widened eyes, he flashed her a sickening smile.  
"Hey there Cutie. Wanna come home with me?"

 **X.X.X.X**

The anger that coursed through Itachi's body was so intense that he had never felt anything like it. All rational thinking went out the window as he stood from his chair aggressively and made his way over to the bastard that dared to put his hands on her. He didn't understand why he was so angry, he felt as though he had lost control of his body as he neared the man. He could see Hinata struggling to get away from him and it made Itachi even angrier to see that the bastard was holding Hinata so tight that she was wincing.  
"Let her go" demanded Itachi in a deathly calm voice.  
"Why should I asshole? I seen her first, this girl belongs to me."  
"This _women_ doesn't belong to you, she belongs to me. Now I will tell you one last time, let her go before I do something that I really will not regret."  
With the man being distracted, Hinata was able to pull her arms from his hold and quickly walked over to Itachi, wrapping her arms around him and smiled.  
"Baby it's okay. I'm fine. Clearly this man didn't realize that I was here with you."  
Catching on to what she was doing, Itachi wrapped his arm protectively around her and kept his intense glare on the man until he had walked away to the other side of the bar. Hinata let out a relieved breath and for some reason, found it extremely difficult to let go of her savior. Itachi looked down to the woman in his arms and let his eyes roam over her. His gaze was so intense, it felt like he was memorizing everything about her.  
"Are you alright?" Asked Itachi as his other hand started to unconsciously caress her arm.  
Itachi couldn't describe the feelings that were over taking him. He could smell her perfume which smelled of Lillies, the look in her eyes as she stared at him made his insides jump and the feel of her curves pressed against him was making the explicit images return. Images flooded his mind of this beautiful women underneith him, on his bed, her hair fanned out over his pillows, kissing her, touching her, making her his forever. He inwardly groaned and tried to control his perverted brain that only seemed to act like this when Hinata was near him. If he wasn't Itachi Uchiha, he would be suffering a nose bleed right about now.

"I'm fine. Thank you Itachi."  
"You do not have to thank me Hinata. I would never let anything bad happen to you."  
As the two looked into each other's eyes they started to feel themselves leaning forward. With their arms still wrapped around each other and the fact that their faces were so close that they were sharing the same breath made them both shiver. Hinata couldn't believe this was happening. This morning he had been a complete stranger and now here they were like some kind of modern day Romeo and Juliette. Itachi couldn't have pulled back if he tried, it was as if a magnet was placed on the both of them, the urge to pull her closer and claim her lips was the only thing worth living for right now.  
"Well Hotstuff you don't waste any time do you?"  
Hinata gasped and pulled away from Itachi, as much as she didn't want to, she knew she would never hear the end of this from her best friend.  
"Temari?" Asked Itachi.  
"Long time no see huh Itachi?"  
"It's good to see you. How is Kankuro?"  
"A pain in the ass as usual but he's doing good. Well, you two look rather cosy. You know I will beat your ass if you hurt her?"  
"I wouldn't dream of hurting her."  
"Yeah I know Itachi. You two just have to be careful you know? Don't get me wrong I'm all for you two and think you guys will have the most adorable babies, but just be careful."  
Hinata's faced turned as red as a tomato as Temari mentioned babies while Itachi smirked in amusement.  
"Come sit with me, I would like to introduce you both to a friend of mine."  
"Oh you brought a friend?" Smirked Temari. "I hope he's hot Uchiha."

 **X.X.X.X**

Kisame smirked as he watched his best friend sit across from him. Now that the Hyuga girl was here, Kisame knew that Itachi's attention would be on her. He didn't mind, it had been a long time since he had seen his friend happy. His smirk turned into a seductive smile as he noticed a very attractive blonde sit in the seat beside him.  
"Hey there gorgeous. Names Kisame Hoshigake. I might aswell introduce myself considering he's busy" said Kisame pointing to Itachi.  
"Ha, I think it's cute. Anyway, nice to meet you Kisame Hoshigake, names Temari Sabaku."  
"Sabaku? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Kankuro Sabaku would you?"  
"Yeah, I'm his sister" smiled Temari. "How do you know my brother?"  
"Met him about 8 months ago through Itachi. He's a talented tattooist, done amazing work on my arm."  
Kisame rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show a sword tattoo with three Hammerhead sharks swimming around it.  
"Oh that is amazing. Have to say the Great White is my favorite."  
"You... you like sharks?" Asked Kisame with widened eyes.  
"Oh yes I love them. Poor misunderstood creatures. I hope to change that someday after I finish my degree in Marine biology."  
Kisame looked at Temari and he could have swore he heard angels singing. _"Well well. I may have found someone worth holding on to."_ he thought.

 **X.X.X.X**

Itachi smirked as he looked out the corner of his eye to see Kisame and Temari sitting very close to each other engrossed in conversation. He turned his attention back to Hinata to see that she was smiling at their friends.  
"Hinata?" Itachi waited until her attention was on him, "I want to apologies for before. I'm not usually that forward."  
Hinata thought back to what he could be talking about. Realizing he must mean the near kiss , she blushed.  
"You don't have to apologies Itachi."  
"I do not wish to cause you any discomfort, Hinata" smirked Itachi.  
Hearing him say her name in that deep voice of his sent shivers down her back. _"Yeah right, like it's discomfort you are causing me."_ she thought.  
"If I felt discomfort, I would have pushed you away. Considering I didn't then it's clear you have nothing to apologies for."  
Itachi felt his heart soar. How could it be possible to feel this comfortable around someone he hardly knew?  
"You have no idea how surprised I was when I seen you walk in here tonight. I really thought I would have to cause myself an injury just to see you again."  
Hinata giggled and felt her face heat up. She had so many butterflies flapping around inside her, she couldn't believe that he actually wanted to see her again. _"Does this mean that he feels that same way that I have been feeling? No, it can't be. He wouldn't see me that way. Yeah he said he has no problem with my family but that doesn't mean that he shares my feelings. But then why would he want to see me again?"_  
"Itachi, may I ask you something?"  
"Of course" replied Itachi as he took another mouth full of the sweet tasting cocktail that was forced on him by Kisame.  
"What is going on between us? I mean, before you came to the hospital today the only time I had ever heard of you was when I was reading magazines. Then I seen you today and for some reason I can't seem to stop thinking about you and it feels as though I have known you my whole life. It's very confusing, I'm really not sure what is going on with me. It may just be me that is feeling this way, but, it was like it was... Never mind, it's ridicules, forgive me."

Itachi was shocked beyond belief. She had just admitted in her own way that she was feeling the exact same way he had been feeling since he seen her walk into that hospital room. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to scare her away either, and from the way that Temari and Kisame were making out like there was no tomorrow told him that they would be no help what so ever in this situation.  
"Like it was love at first sight?" Itachi asked, praying to God that he hadn't misunderstood her.  
Hinata looked up in surprise. She couldn't trust her voice so she nodded her head. She was so scared, she knew if he didn't feel the same way she would have to run out of this bar quicker than she has ever ran in her life.  
"Well, there is a way we can put that to the test." Said Itachi leaning closer to her.  
"How?"  
"This."  
Before she knew it, Itachi's lips started to brush her own softly. After only a second, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer so she could deepen the kiss. There lips moved together in perfect harmony. Hinata ran her fingers through his hair and his fingers started glide slowly up her spine. The kiss was so passionate that Hinata felt as though she could cry. Itachi felt his blood boiling over, she was kissing back, and it felt so right. Electricity shot through them as their tongues started to rub together slowly. Itachi pulled his lips away from hers slowly but kept his arms around her.  
"I think that proves everything" said Itachi in a slight husky voice.  
"I think I need a little more convincing" claimed Hinata as she pulled Itachi back to her to continue their mind blowing kiss.

The whole world seemed to disappear, the only thing that mattered was herself and Itachi. She wanted, needed him closer, she couldn't get enough of him. She knew as soon as their lips collided that she was in love with this man and she had no intention of letting him go. The feeling of being wrapped in his arms made her feel warm and safe, she never wanted this kiss to end. Itachi's thought were on the same road as Hinata's. He has never felt so much emotion and feeling from just a kiss. He didn't give a shit if his father disowned him, he didn't care if the Hyuga's tried to hurt him, he loved this woman that he held tightly in his arms and there was nothing on this Earth that would make him give her up.

"Awwww." Hinata and Itachi pulled back slowly and looked over at their friends smirking at them.  
"Jeez Hina, the heat you guys give off is unreal. You should go make those babies now. I've always wanted to be a 'hic' aunt."  
"Tem are you drunk?"  
"Yup" replied Temari with a huge proud smile on her face.  
"Hell Itachi. If you had pulled her any closer she would have ended up in your lap. I don't want to be banned out my favorite bar because you feel like getting frisky."  
Itachi sent his friend a glare before Kisame burst out laughing and swept Temari up towards the dance floor.  
"So. What does this mean for us now?" Asked Hinata breathlessly.  
"Hmm. Well, we still don't know a lot about each other, and I want to know everything about you. I know I want you, there isn't anybody else who could make me feel the way you have. In one day you have made me fall so deep in love with you, it's insane."  
"I agree. I feel the same way about you and I do want to know everything about you also. Maybe we should take this relationship slow. This is a relationship right?"  
Itachi smirked and said. "Yes it is. And I agree we should take it slow, but let me say one last fast thing." Itachi tightened his hold on her and brought his mouth down to her ear. "You are mine Hinata Hyuga. No matter what."  
Hinata gave him a cheeky smile before pulling him down for another breath taking kiss.

 **...**

 **So that's chapter 4. I really loved writing this chapter and can't wait to share the rest of this story. Should have more chapters up soon. Thanks for reading guys and please let me know what you think.**

 **xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys... I'm back. I want to say a very big thank you for all your kind messages. I had my surgery at the end of May and I am finally back to normal and pain free. I do have to say I have been rather nervous about writing a new chapter due to not being able to write for so long, kinda lost a little confidence in myself but I now have chapter 5 for you guys. Really hope you enjoy.**

 **I do NOT own any Naruto characters.**

 **...**

"I mean really can't any of you think of me? I go to my country club and have to sit and listen to those women boast off about upcoming weddings they are planning with their children or the grand children they have or are expecting. Then there is me, I mean what do I have to boast about? I'm sure I would be the envy of everyone when I explain that my eldest son is a workaholic and my youngest son is a bed hopper" ranted Mikoto Uchiha as she stood preparing dinner for her family.  
"Mother" groaned Itachi while rubbing his eyes.  
"Well it's true. You really do work too much Itachi you are going to end up making yourself very ill."  
"That's not what I... You know what, never mind."  
Itachi sat at the kitchen table inside his family home wishing he had rescheduled. After hearing his mother refer to his brother as a bed hopper had left him feeling rather disturbed, he turned to see his father sitting at the head of the table trying his hardest to suppress his laughter at Itachi's expense. Itachi turned away and stared down at his phone that was in his hand, all day he had been texting Hinata. They had been talking about so many things and had arranged to meet up with each other after they were both done with their families. Hinata had sent him her address and he was counting the hours until he could finally jump in his car and drive to her.

He was half way through sending a text message to her when he stopped, he looked down at what he was typing and felt as though the words were wrong. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend but that title seemed wrong. She deserved something better that girlfriend, he started to think of better names for her, like... wife? He smirked at the thought of calling Hinata his wife, him coming home and finding her there and starting a life and family together. He stopped those thoughts quickly, at the bar last night they had agreed to take things slow, but how slow could they possibly go when they both had admitted that they were falling for each other hard. It wasn't like he planned to bed her as soon as he saw her, he just wanted to be with her. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since he had first met Ami, he knew Hinata wouldn't betray his trust in anyway so why not go for it? Before he knew it he had sent the message asking her to be his. He put the phone back in his jeans pocket and looked up to see his brother making his way into the kitchen and taking the seat directly across from him.

Itachi noticed the serious look that Sasuke was giving him, Itachi wasn't one to be stared down so he looked straight back at his brother waiting for him to speak.  
"Can I have a word with you Itachi? Alone."  
Sasuke started to make his way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, Itachi followed. Once they were in the rather large library Sasuke shut the door and started at Itachi.  
"I got a phone call from Sakura this morning" said Sasuke and he crossed his arms across his chest.  
"Okay and why would I care to know that?" Asked Itachi.  
"She told me her and Ino were walking past Samehada's last night and seen you making out with some girl with long dark hair that they didn't recognize and that also you were sitting at the table with Temari Sabaku."  
"What is it that you want to ask me Sasuke?" Asked Itachi feeling panic on the inside.  
"Just two things. Who was the girl you were getting cozy with and why the fuck were you around Temari Sabaku?" Asked Sasuke with slight venom in his voice.  
Itachi raised an eyebrow as he stared at his brother.  
"What does it matter who the girl was? You don't hear me asking who every girl you are with is."  
"Itachi, you don't do one night stands."  
"Yes I know that little brother. I never slept with her. I went out with Kisame and got slightly drunk. She was just some girl that was friends with Temari."  
"Why were you hanging around with Temari?"  
"What's wrong with Temari?"  
"Are you fucking stupid Itachi? You know fine well that the Sabaku family are close with the Hyuga's. Temari is friends with them, why the hell would you associate with her knowing who her friends are?"  
"Do not talk to me like that Sasuke. Temari is a friend of mine, I met her through her brother Kankuro, and what does it matter if she is friends with the Hyuga family?"  
"Uchiha's do not associate themselves with the likes of Hyuga's"  
"Oh get a grip Sasuke you sound exactly like father. I have stated to you before, I have no problem with the Hyuga's as they have done nothing to me so bloody drop it. I went out last night and had a little fun, is that a crime now?"  
"Alright fine. I'll drop it, but, I know that you are hiding something. I'm not sure what but rest assured brother, I _will_ find out."  
Sasuke left the library and let the door close harshly behind him, once Itachi heard Sasuke make his way down the stairs he let out a relieved sigh. He ran a hand over his face as he stared out the window, Hinata and himself would have to be more careful from now on. He reached into his jeans to pull out his phone to see he had a message from Hinata, opening the message he let his face break out into a smile as he seen the one word message she had sent. **YES**.

 **X.X.X.X**

"You know, you have been sitting there for the past ten minutes staring at your phone as though is has just insulted you" said Temari with an amused look on her face.  
"Huh?"  
"Okay Hina. What's up?"  
"Itachi sent me a message asking me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."  
"Really? Oh my god yay" squealed Temari. "Wait a minute, why am I acting more happier than you?"  
"I am happy Tem, it's just... I'm scared."  
Temari ran to Hinata's side when she seen a tear slip down her face. She pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on her shoulder as she waited patiently for her friend to stop. After ten minutes Hinata finally pulled herself together and started to explain her feelings. It hurt Hinata knowing that she would have to lie to all her family and friends about her relationship and that Itachi would have to do the exact same thing. It hurt also knowing that Itachi and herself wouldn't get to be like other couples by going on dates and meeting each other's friend's and families, they would have to keep everything a complete secret. Hinata was glad that Temari knew, so ad least she could talk to someone about her worries.

Temari sat and listened to Hinata without any interruptions, she really wanted the best for her best friend but she knew her relationship wouldn't be an easy one.  
"You know what I think honey? Talk to Itachi. Tell him how you are feeling."  
"But what if he takes it the wrong way? I'm not saying that I don't want to be with him, it's just I hate lying and I am really bad at it. Worse of all he has to lie to his friends and family about me, I just don't think I am worth it."  
"Now you can cut that shit right there Hina. I will not have you talking bad about yourself and if Itachi thought you weren't worth it, why would he ask you to be his girlfriend? This is a new relationship so talk to him about your concerns and everything will be okay. Just stop worrying honey or you are going to make yourself ill. Enjoy this new relationship, your dating a hottie, embrace it."  
Hinata let out a sigh but then smiled at her best friend. One of things she loved most about Temari was that she always knew exactly what to say in an situation to make her feel better.  
"Feeling better now? No more doubting?" Asked Temari.  
"No more doubting" smiled Hinata.  
"Good. Now, Neji should be here in half an hour and I am heading out for a few hours. I'll be back late but I have my keys okay?"  
"Okay. So, seeing Kisame tonight?" Teased Hinata.  
Hinata burst into a fit of giggles as she watched her best friend's face light up with a blush that could rival her own.  
"Um yeah just for a few drinks. It's not a date or anything."  
"Really now? Is that why you are wearing your lucky leather corset?"  
Temari blushed again as she shouted her goodbyes and ran out the door. Hinata sat back on the couch and started to relax as her thoughts started to drift to Itachi. She hoped the hours would fly by so that she could see him, she had never felt so impatient in her entire life. Just remembering the way he held her and kissed her at the bar made her stomach flutter with butterflies and a large smile made it's way on to her face.

After tiding up a bit Hinata stood in her kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand staring out the window at the falling snow. Hinata loved the snow, she always thought of the most romantic things when the ground was covered in snow. She thought of herself and Itachi walking hand in hand as their feet crunched in the cold powder while snowflakes fell around them, laughing and chasing each other while trying to hit each other with snowballs and falling to the cold ground together while kissing each other.  
"HINATA. Will you get out here and control this damn mutt of yours?"  
Hinata's romantic thoughts came to a screeching halt as she heard her cousin's yelling and barking from Cerberus. She let out a small giggle and made her way to her front hall, the sight she was met with made her double over with laughter. Her very serious looking cousin was backed against the front door with a look of fear and annoyance as her over grown puppy was growling and biting at Neji's coat trying to pull him.  
"Cerberus heal" said Hinata with a very demanding tone.

Once things had settled down Hinata took a seat on the couch with Cerberus sitting at her feet watching Neji take a seat in the arm chair across from them. Hinata let out a giggle as she watched her cousin and fur baby glare at each other. Ever since he was a puppy Cerberus had hated males, whenever her father and cousin came for a visit Cerberus would growl and bark and would not move from Hinata's side until they were gone. The only male that Cerberus seemed to tolerate was Kiba, which reminded Hinata that she would have to warn Itachi before he came over. At that moment Cerberus let out an angry bark that was clearly directed at Neji.  
"Yeah I fucking hate you too" snapped Neji.  
Hinata shook her head and decided to intervene before the situation got any more ridiculous.  
"Would you like anything to eat Neji?"  
"No thank you Hinata, I can't stay long as I still have some packing to do."  
"Packing?"  
"Yes. I was going to tell you yesterday but you were at work then went out at night. I'm being sent to Suna for a business conference."  
"Really? I thought father always went to that conference. Why is he sending you this year?"  
"Uncle said it will be good for me to learn for when I take over the company and besides, he isn't letting Hanabi out of his sight at the moment." Neji gave out a sigh as he mentioned his youngest cousin.  
Hinata giggled and started to scratch Cerberus behind his ears. "Oh god. What has she done now?"

Neji began to tell Hinata about the trouble that Hanabi had gotten herself into. Hinata couldn't help but laugh when Neji told her that Hanabi had dyed her hair florescent pink and had decided to reveal it to their father when he was in the middle of a business meeting. According to Neji, her father had been so shocked that the water that he had been drinking had been spat everywhere. Neji then started telling Hinata the reason that Hiashi wasn't letting Hanabi out of his sight. Hanabi had been in a music store interested in buying a new guitar when a boy a few years older than her had snatched the guitar out of her hands and went to buy it himself. Hanabi went ballistic and kicked the boy between the legs and started to attack him calling him a stuck up ass. Hiashi had to leave work early to collect her from the store's security team, he was not happy at all. Hinata had now fallen off the couch and was rolling around the floor in hysterical laughter.  
"Oh my. So how did Hanabi handle father in one of his angry states?" Asked Hinata once she had got her breath back.  
"She burst into tears, fake tears might I add, and screamed that he didn't love her and that he thought she was fat."  
This time Neji couldn't stop himself from joining Hinata in her laughter. He had always been a very serious person but whenever he was around Hinata he was always able to let go and relax.  
"Hanabi hasn't spoken to him since Thursday when it happened. Your father is going crazy because she won't talk to him, he has tried everything. You know he hates being ignored and nobody talking to him. I wonder who taught her that huh Hinata."  
"Well maybe I have a little something to do with it" giggled Hinata.  
"I remember it well cousin. You came home at sixteen a few hours late and drunk, Uncle was fuming."  
"Yes that's right. I put on the fake tears and claimed he didn't love me and that he thought I was ugly and that nobody would marry me."  
The Hyuga cousin's laughed at the memory. Hinata hadn't spoken to her father for two weeks after that incident. She felt guilty doing that to her father, but, ad least he forgot about punishing her for coming home drunk. Hiashi Hyuga really was wrapped tightly around both his daughter's fingers.

After an hour of laughing and catching up Neji looked at his watch and told Hinata that he had to get home. Hinata stood and started walking Neji to the door with Cerberus right by her side. Just before Hinata could open the door Neji grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug while ignoring the large dog's growls.  
"I'll be back in a week. If you need me for anything do not hesitate to call me" said Neji as he pulled back from the hug  
"Don't worry I'll be fine. Just you stay safe."  
Neji smiled and kissed her on the forehead and walked towards his car. Hinata stayed where she was until Neji drove off, closing the door and walking back into the kitchen she opened the back door to let Cerberus out into the back garden. She glanced at the clock and sighed happily.  
"Just an hour left."

 **X.X.X.X**

Itachi had never checked the time so much in the space of an afternoon. His need to have Hinata close to him was increasing with every passing minute, after Sasuke's questions he just wanted to get her back in his arms where she belonged. He wouldn't let it show but after his brother's interrogation he felt slightly panicked, he knew he would have to tell Hinata everything and that they would have to talk about being careful in public. He didn't want anything to happen to her so he vowed he would not let anyone near her, they would have to through him, that included Sasuke if he ever found out the truth. As much as he loved his brother and how much he hated keeping things from him he would not risk Hinata, she meant too much to him to let his family ruin things.  
"So Sasuke, how have you and your team been?" Asked Fugaku.  
"Fine. Except Naruto has been moping around the past fort night, it's annoying."  
"Oh dear. Do you know why?" Asked Mikoto.  
"Yeah. I made him break up with this girl he was seeing" said Sasuke with an uncaring look.  
"What was the reason brother? Was she another one of your crazed fan girls?" Asked Itachi with a smirk.  
"Worse than that brother. He was dating a Hyuga."

Itachi used every ounce of self control he had to make sure his eyes, facial expression and body language gave nothing away. He felt his chest tighten and his fist clench as he imagined Hinata, _his_ Hinata dating that blonde, ramen loving idiot. Of course if it had been Hinata there was nothing that he could do. He knew it would be stupid to be mad as he had only just met her but his possessiveness didn't stop itself from appearing. There was plenty of time in their relationship for them to bring up the dreaded ex partners conversation and he would not force her to reveal anything about her past until she was ready.  
"Really? A Hyuga?" Asked Fugaku who Itachi noticed was staring at Mikoto with a glimmer of emotion in his eye that Itachi could not place.  
"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me her name, according to Naruto she is a distant cousin to Hiashi's family. I told him it was either his friendship with me or her, he chose me."  
"Well that is fabulous isn't it" spat Mikoto sarcastically. "Now when I am at the country club I can now boast off that not only is my youngest a bloody bed hopper but he is a heartless one at that. Isn't that just fantastic? I am going upstairs with a bottle of wine and to watch The Notebook, Fugaku, deal with this."  
Itachi watched his mother made her way to the wine fridge to pull out a bottle and make her way upstairs.  
"Well father. It seems that you won't be getting that night off like you hoped for" smirked Itachi as he stood up and slipped on his jacket.  
"So it would seem. Are you not staying longer Itachi?"  
"No sorry father I have a few things to take care off. Tell mother I said goodbye."  
Fugaku nodded while Itachi made his way out of the house towards his car, ignoring the suspicious glare from his brother.

 **X.X.X.X**

The knocking on the front door had Hinata jumping from her seat on the couch. Her stomach started to do flips with how nervous and excited she was. Not only was she getting to spend time with Itachi, she was spending that time alone with him, in her house, with no interruptions. She shook her head to rid herself of the naughty thoughts that started to form in her mind and made her way into the hall. As she pulled the door open her breath hitched as her eyes drank in sight of him. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans, his hair was in the pony tail with his bangs falling into his eyes and the smirk that was playing on his sinful lips made her face heat up. Whether it was heating from embarrassment or arousal she didn't care.  
"Hi" she greeted breathlessly.  
"Hey" Itachi replied as he let his eyes roam over her.

Neither knew what came over them. As soon as Itachi stepped inside and the door was closed their arms were around each other and their lips collided. Hinata felt as though her head was spinning, she felt Itachi nibble on her bottom lip and she let out a moan when her tongue caressed his and pulled him closer. Hinata tore her lips from Itachi's for some needed air but shivered when she felt those dangerous lips of his kiss her neck.  
"Itachi" she gasped. "There's something I need to tell -"  
She felt Itachi bite down on her neck causing his to stop talking and moan while throwing her head back.  
"Tell me later Hinata, please just kiss me."  
Before either of them knew what happened Itachi's hair had been released from the hair tye and was flowing over his shoulders and his jacket was on the floor at his feet. He had Hinata up against the hall way wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers were softly running through his hair. He pulled his lips away from her own and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.  
"This is insanity" he whispered against her smooth skin before biting and sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark.  
"Oh... Itachi."  
Once Itachi was satisfied with seeing his mark on her neck he pulled away to look into her eyes. He could see they were half lidded with desire, thank god for his self control, which seemed to be weakening the longer he looked at her.  
"What was it you wanted to tell me babe?" Itachi asked with a smirk.  
Before Hinata could answer both of their attention was pulled away by the sound of fierce growling coming from the end of the hall. Itachi looked to see what he could only describe as a large hell hound crouched low ready to pounce with it's teeth bared. Itachi looked back to Hinata seeing the position they were in then looked hesitantly back to the dog.  
"Oh shit!"

 **...**

 **Okay guys so that was chapter 5. Please please please let me know what you guys think. I will let you know that soon things are going to start getting hot and heavy but I'm not going to give any more away. Thank you so much for reading xxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

 **Hey guys. Oh my god I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to update. I can't even tell you how much every day life has taken over lol. So without further ado, here is chapter 6, really hope you enjoy.**

 **I do NOT own any Naruto characters!**

 **...**

It had been two hours since he had left his parent's house and Sasuke had found himself sitting in his usual bar downing the contents of his third bottle of beer. He signaled the bartender for another then started to go over the days events in his head. He could feel himself becoming frustrated and angry as he thought back to the conversation he had had with his brother. Through out his life Sasuke had always felt as though he was the black sheep in his family, growing up with such a successful big brother who could literally do anything was rather annoying. Even though Sasuke slightly hated that Itachi would always be praised for anything, it never stopped him from loving his brother. Itachi had been the father figure in Sasuke's life, more that what Fugaku was. The boys had always been close, never would they keep things from each other, always had each other's backs and always made sure that nothing ever came between them. Another good thing about being so close with his brother was that he always knew when Itachi was hiding certain things from him, even though Itachi was known for his ability to keep his emotions strictly in check, Sasuke was always able to slightly see through it. So when Itachi had stated that the random girl he was with was just that, a random girl, Sasuke knew that there was more too it.

After he finished his conversation with his father, Sasuke had decided to go and talk to Itachi, only to arrive at his home to see that he wasn't there. Which was odd, Itachi never was one to just disappear. Sasuke knew Itachi far too well and never was Itachi one for going out places, he would rather stay home so that he wasn't bomb barded with fan girls. Sasuke had driven to Kisame's flat to find that he was nowhere to be found and had even driven to the bar that they had been to the night before, but there was no sign of either of them. He was known to be a bit of a dick but when it came to his brother all he wanted was for him to be happy, but for some reason he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that whoever this girl was, was going to cause more trouble than good for Itachi. Deep down he wanted to believe his brother's words, but he knew that this girl meant something to Itachi, he really had to find out who this girl was. She could be some gold digger after his money or some sleazy under cover journalist trying to seduce his brother into giving her a juicy story.  
"Thought I would find you here bastard."  
Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as he watched his blonde friend slip onto the bar stool on his right hand side.  
"Hey loser."

Even though Naruto had been his best friend since they were five years old, Sasuke still felt slightly angry after learning that Naruto had been dating a girl from the Hyuga family. He hated those Hyuga's, fair enough he didn't know why he hated them but clearly they had done something to his father, and he would not stand by and let them try anything again. Once learning that Fugaku had some sort of fuid with the Hyuga head Sasuke had decided to side with his father and hate them with just as much force, which actually made him and his father closer. After finding out about Naruto dating one, thanks to Sakura, Sasuke had felt betrayed. He watched his friend and could see that he was still not over the break up, any other time Sasuke would offer reassuring words and would try to cheer him up with ramen and maybe a visit to a strip club, but for some reason he couldn't do it this time.  
"Are you still mad at me?" Asked Naruto.  
"I'm not mad I just feel betrayed. Dude, you know for a damn fact that my family doesn't get along with the Hyuga's. Why would you even consider dating one? Like really there are thousands of girls out there and you had to go for a fucking Hyuga?"  
"Sasuke, your my best friend man and yeah I screwed up, I fell for a girl who was actually interested in me, not you. I know you hate her family but she was so kind and always had these amazing things to say about me, I really felt as though I was falling for her."  
"Look Naruto. I'm not sorry for the choice I gave you, but I ain't gonna turn my back on you. Seriously though, you only dated her for what? Two, three months? And seriously Naruto if you were, as you say, "falling for her" then why did you allow Sakura to give you that blow job then spill your secret out to her."  
"She fucking tricked me man" shouted Naruto as his anger started to increase. "You know fine well that I had a crush on her all the way through high school and she never gave me a chance. Always saying that she was yours. That night, she was crying, telling me that you went off with some girl that you just met and she was hurting. Next thing I know she's all over me and then while blowing me she told me that she wanted to be with me, then I told her about me dating someone and then as soon as she was done all she said to me was that now she could get you back by telling you my secret."

Sasuke watched the hurt appear in his friend's eyes. Sasuke knew that Sakura would go to any length to be by his side but in all fairness, he didn't see her like that. Yeah she was beautiful and talented but he seen her more as a best friend, knowing that she had hurt Naruto that way had angered Sasuke more than Naruto believed.  
"Naruto, trust me man you will find someone better. Better than a Hyuga and better than Sakura. Believe me I really was furious when she told me how she got that out of you but as I said, I felt betrayed by you."  
"I know, and I'm sorry man."  
"Your forgiven. Come on, let's head to a strip joint. Maybe a lap dance will take your mind off of that thing you dated."  
Both boys left the bar and made their way over to Sasuke's car only for Sasuke to halt his movements. Across the street was his brother's friend, walking hand in hand with no other than Temari Sabaku. Sasuke could start to feel his anger return tenfold as he stormed towards the pair with Naruto hot on his heels.

 **X.X.X.X**

Temari was the first to notice Sasuke making his way over to them with a scowl on his face. Did this really have to be happening? She was having such an amazing time with Kisame, they had eaten at an amazing restaurant and had found that they had so much in common. They decided to take a walk through town and maybe grab a drink or two when no other than Sasuke Uchiha had to come and ruin their mood. Kisame wanted to sigh out loud at what was about to unfold, he held it back and gave Sasuke his usual smirk as he stopped in front of them.  
"Hey mini Tachi."  
"Kisame. Glad I could bump into you."  
"Uh yeah... Can I help you with something?"  
"Yeah you can tell me where my brother is. After he left our parents I thought he went home, only to arrive there to see the house empty. If he isn't with you then you must know where he is."  
"What am I his wife? In case you hadn't noticed i'm on a date dude."  
"Fine. Then maybe you know" said Sasuke turning to Temari with a disgusted glare on his face.

At that moment Temari wanted to drop Kisame's hand and pound that little Uchiha into the ground. She honestly couldn't stand him and as much as she tried, she couldn't seem to keep her anger under control. Seeing Naruto by Sasuke's side made her want to scream, that blonde idiot had treated her best friend like she was nothing and all he did was stand there and not make eye contact with her.  
"Please explain why I would have a clue as to where your brother is? As you can see I am with Kisame, not Itachi" stated Temari giving off a glare of her own.  
"Actually I think you do know where my brother is, considering that he was getting pretty close with a friend of yours last night. According to Itachi she was some random girl who is friends with you, he says it was a drunken kiss but I know better, now if he is with this girl I want to know about it so tell me who the hell she is" seethed Sasuke.  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Get off that high horse Sasuke, you have no right to demand anything from me. It is absolutely none of your business to know anything about my friends."  
"It is my business when it concerns my brother."  
"Your brother is a grown ass man and can make out with whoever he wants. Yeah him and a University friend of mine shared a drunken kiss, what the hell has that got to do with you?"  
"Hn, whatever you say. Let's just get one thing straight. I don't like you, nor do I trust you. So you tell your friend to stay the hell away from my brother and you can tell that Hyuga slut to stay away from my friend."  
"What the fuck did you just say?" Screamed a very shaken Temari.  
"You heard me. She went away and trapped my friend in a relationship for a couple of months and I won't let it happen again. See you around Kisame" smirked Sasuke as him and Naruto turned around and started making their way back to Sasuke's car.

Kisame let out a relieved sigh as he seen that both boys were now out of sight, he was about to ask Temari what Sasuke had meant when he felt a deathly killing intent radiating off of the girl holding his hand. Deciding that he didn't want to spend the rest of his date in a jail cell he whisked Temari up over his shoulder and made his way to the park.  
"What the hell" screeched Temari, "Kisame put me the hell down."  
"Not until you calm down gorgeous. I would like to end this date with a kiss, not getting arrested on an accessory to murder charge."  
Temari blushed and felt herself wanting to laugh, she stopped struggling and let Kisame lead her to where ever he was headed. Finding a secluded spot by the large pond Kisame put Temari down on a bench and sat down beside her.  
"Okay. So do you maybe want to explain what the hell that was all about back there?" Asked Kisame.  
"It's a really long story Kisame."  
"We have time. Come on, what did Sasuke mean when he said a Hyuga trapped his friend?"  
Temari let out a groan but decided to open up, "He's talking about Naruto."  
"Your shitting me. Naruto was dating a Hyuga?" Asked Kisame in clear shock.  
"Not just any Hyuga. He was dating Hinata."

Kisame was in complete shock. How had nobody at the company heard about this? Naruto wasn't the brightest kid and he had a tendency to be rather loud. Kisame didn't know what shocked him more, Naruto dating a Hyuga or Naruto actually keeping a secret.  
"He was dating Hinata? When did they break up?"  
"Just over two weeks ago. It's clear that Naruto didn't tell Sasuke everything. He obviously didn't tell Sasuke her name and didn't give any details of the relationship."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Sasuke said that she "trapped" Naruto for a few months. Naruto and Hinata dated for just under two years."  
At that point Kisame's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was Hinata only dating Itachi to get over her recent break up? He didn't want to believe that the girl would do something like that but after hearing that they only broke up two weeks ago made Kisame think otherwise.  
"I know what your thinking and I have to ask you to demolish that thought right now. Hinata is not using Itachi as a rebound, she really has fallen head over heels for him" stated Temari.  
"I want to believe you gorgeous but how can I not think that? You said it yourself they were together for two years and broke up two weeks ago, sounds like a rebound in my opinion."  
"Yes I agree it does sound that way but even though they broke up two weeks ago, to Hinata, her relationship with Naruto ended seven months ago."

"You have to understand that Hinata is my best friend, no, she is more than a best friend, she is family, the sister I never had. There is not one thing that I couldn't tell you about Hinata. I know every good quality that she possesses and I know her every flaw. One of those qualities tends to be a big flaw, and that is that Hinata is far too kind for her own good. She knew that Naruto had lost interest in her but she never broke up with him, even though she was in tears to me nearly every night, she kept her pain locked inside herself because she didn't want to hurt him."  
Kisame looked into Temari's eyes and could see the sadness in them. She wrapped an arm around her and lightly ran his finger tips up and down her arm soothingly.  
"For the first year Naruto treated her like she was the only girl in the world. He even got to know all of us, became our friend and even met Hinata's little sister. We all treated him with respect when we were first introduced to him then treated him like family because he was important to Hinata. After that first year was when things started to go wrong."  
"Temari you don't have to continue. I believe you, I know deep down that Hinata is not the type of girl to lead a guy on. Please don't tell me anymore, I don't think it is right for me to know about Hinata's previous relationship before Itachi" Said Kisame.  
"Yeah you are right i'm sorry. It's just I want Hinata to be happy, I promised her I would protect her and that I would keep her relationship with Itachi a secret but now that Sasuke is sniffing about I am getting a strange feeling."  
"I know exactly what you mean" sighed Kisame, "Come on, we best head over to Hinata's to talk to them about what happened. If anyone can knock Sasuke down a peg or two, it's Itachi."

 **X.X.X.X**

Hinata sat on her couch with her face scrunched up in confusion, she could not believe what she was witnessing with her own eyes. One minute Cerberus was ready to tear Itachi apart and now, said dog was lying in Itachi's lap at the other end of couch enjoying a belly rub. Was this even her dog?  
"Something wrong?" She hears Itachi ask.  
"Uh no, nothing's wrong" she claimed with a smile.  
"Come on I know something is on your mind."  
"I'm just shocked at the way he is acting" said Hinata pointing to Cerberus who was now head butting Itachi's arm for him to continue the belly scratch. "It's just ever since I got him he took quite a dislike to males. He gets very over protective is males come near me, even my own father, the only male he seems to tolerate is my friend Kiba and now you."  
"Hm, that is strange. Maybe I just possess certain charms" smirked Itachi in a smug tone.  
"Yes you certainly do" mumbled Hinata.

Itachi smirked and moved Cerberus off of him so he could move closer to Hinata. Cerberus watched him for a second then decided to lye down beside the fireplace. Itachi pulled Hinata into his lap and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, breathing in the scent of her shampoo that had the calming scent of lavender. When had he ever been this forward? He was acting like a hormonal teenager rather that a 24 year old sexually experienced man. He started to leave light, teasing kisses along Hinata's neck, smirking at feeling her shiver against him.  
"So you think I have charms huh? Tell me, what do you think they are Hina?" Itachi asked huskily.  
"How do you expect me to answer that when you are distracting me?" Asked Hinata breathlessly as she leaned more into Itachi's hard chest.  
"Ah so now I am a distraction?"  
Itachi started to bite her neck softly and could feel his blood start to simmer with lust at hearing Hinata's moans. Just as he was about to turn her so he could claim her lips with his, they were interrupted by Cerberus who thought it would be a good idea to try to sit in Itachi's lap with Hinata. Itachi sent the over grown puppy a glare as Hinata let out a small giggle.  
"Actually Itachi. There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Hinata was very worried about revealing her worries and feelings to Itachi. She never had the opportunity to ever talk about her own feelings in her relationship with Naruto, but here she was, spilling out everything that she had discussed with Temari earlier that day.  
"I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you because I do. It's just I feel as though I am not worth you lying to your family about" finished Hinata.  
Itachi watched as Hinata nervously played with her fingers and avoided eye contact with him. Itachi didn't like the way she was putting herself down, she was worth every star in the sky to him, what would make her think she wasn't worth it?  
"Hinata look at me."  
Itachi waiting until her beautiful lavender eyes met with his then started to run his fingers through her long hair.  
"I do not like the way you are putting yourself down. I know our relationship is going to be difficult what with our families not being on the best of terms and yes we will have to keep it secret, but I do not regret it and to me, you are worth it. Would you like to know why?"

Itachi couldn't believe what he was saying. Out of nowhere he was telling Hinata about his relationship with Ami. He wanted to tell his brain to shut up but everything came pouring out and she listened intently. He spoke about how they first met and how long they had dated before he realized that he was in love. He let everything out and came to the dreaded end of the story about him returning home to find Ami underneath his big cousin Obito. Hinata gasped as Itachi finished. How could anybody ever do something so vile? Especially to someone like Itachi, she grabbed his hand and held it in her's tightly.  
"After all that I told myself that it was completely pointless even attempting to get into another relationship. To me, relationships have to be worked at, love has to be worked at. What was the point in me working towards something where I was just going to get treated like that? Then, I end up having to visit the hospital, sitting in an examination room waiting on a doctor to fix up my arm, and you walk in. Hinata, you claim to think that you are not worth me going behind my families back's for, but you only had to walk into a room and you made me fall harder than I ever have in my entire life. There wasn't any building up to love it just happened, all because you walked into a room. You, Hinata Hyuga, are worth more than the entire world to me."

Hinata let a tear fall from her eye as she threw her arms around Itachi's neck and hugged him close to her.  
"I love you Itachi Uchiha."  
Hearing her say those words made his heart beat rapidly, he hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. He gave her a smirk and lay her down on the couch a slid his body over her own, holding himself up on his hands. He bent his head and brushed his lips against her own.  
"I love you too Hinata" he whispered before claiming her lips with his own.

The slow kiss started to become more passionate and heated as their tongues caressed, Hinata grabbed a fist full of Itachi's hair and wrapped her legs around his hips. Itachi let out a growl at the feeling of her legs wrapped around him, he broke the kiss to start nibbling her neck and collar bone, loving the way she moaned his name. His hands started to wander, one behind her neck, caressing the skin with his thumb while the other made it's way up her hoodie only to come into contact with the softest skin he had ever felt. Pushing himself up he unzipped Hinata's hoodie only to be met with the sight on Hinata in nothing but a purple lace bra.  
He let out a groan as he felt himself becoming extreamly and uncomfortably hard.  
"You are really started to test my self control" he smirked as he let his hand roam over her stomach and towards her breasts, keeping eye contact with her the whole time.  
While looking into his smoldering eyes, Hinata began to unbutton Itachi's shirt and started to lower it down his muscular arms. She could have fainted if she wasn't already lying down, the sight of him way just perfect. She couldn't help but let her fingers glide over every inch of his exposed body, she could feel the soft touch of his hand on her breast and instinctively arched her back which caused their cores to rub together making Hinata gasp and Itachi growl.

"Hinata, it is clear that my self control is none existent when it comes to you. If you do not tell me to stop I will take you upstairs."  
"Lead the way" Hinata panted breathlessly.  
That did it. Itachi crashed his lips on her's with a desperate need. With her legs still wrapped around him he slid himself off the couch, placing his hands underneath her thighs he pulled her against him and started to make his way out the sitting room towards the stairs. The both refused to release the other's lips which caused them both to bump into the hall way walls trying to make it to the bedroom. Just as Itachi got his foot on the first stair the front door flew open and a gasp was heard. Pulling away from each other slowly, Hinata and Itachi looked towards the open door to see Temari with her hands over her mouth and Kisame trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.  
"Oh my lord Hinata I am so sorry. This is just... ah... really on the first date?"  
Kisame couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a hysterical laugh which Temari had joined.  
"I am actually tempted to set Cerberus on that damn fish" growled Itachi as he lowered Hinata onto her feet and zipped up her hoodie.

After Kisame and Temari had got their laughter under control the four of them sat in the sitting room. Itachi and Hinata looked rather confused as to why the two had came to the house, Hinata hadn't expected Temari back so early.  
"So obviously there has to be a reason as to why you have cut your date short" started Itachi, "What is going on?"  
"We really are sorry that we interrupted but you know we wouldn't have done it if it wasn't important" said Temari.  
"Dude, we ran into Sasuke tonight."  
Itachi felt his eyes narrow at what Kisame had said. What has his foolish little brother done now?  
"Itachi, he was angry. He pulled us up asking about Hinata. Of course he doesn't know it's you Hinata but he found out about Itachi making out with a girl at the bar last night and he doesn't seem to want to let it go. He told Temari that she had to keep her "friend" away from you."  
Itachi stayed quite and processed what Kisame had said. So it was clear that Sasuke wasn't going to drop it like he had asked. He looked over at Kisame and seen him nodding as if knowing what Itachi was going to do.  
"Itachi?" Called Hinata worriedly, "What are you thinking?"  
"I didn't want to tell them straight away but if Sasuke is starting confrontations in the street then it seems that we need more cover. It looks as though I am going to have to tell my team about us."

 **...**

 **Again I am so sorry at how long I took to update. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter guys. Thanks for reading xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note.**

 **Hi guys. I have to say I am so so so sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. If I have to be honest, I have lost a bit of confidence in myself but I am the type of person who does not give up, so no matter what I will finish this story. Also I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who left a review or a mail, thank you so much for taking the time to do that. Now I know you have all waited long enough for this chapter so really hope you all enjoy!**

…

The last few days had been a roller coaster of emotions for Hinata. It was a snowy Wednesday afternoon and Hinata found herself staring at her lunch in the hospital staff room willing herself to eat. She couldn't seem to control the butterflies that were fluttering around inside of her. Not only was she feeling rather embarrassed at the fact that she still had to wear the ridiculously provocative nurse's uniform but she also found herself racked with nerves. Today was the day that Itachi was telling his friend's of his relationship with her. She tried to tell herself that there was no reason for her to worry, but at the same time, she knew there was. What if his friend's didn't agree with Itachi and ran off to tell his father? She just sat and continued to tell herself over and over that everything would be okay.

She found herself thinking back to Sunday night after Itachi and Kisame had left. Temari had sat her down and told her everything about not only running into Sasuke, but Naruto as well. Once Temari has finished Hinata didn't feel angry or hurt, she felt thankful. After hearing about Naruto, Hinata knew it would only be a matter of time before she would have to tell Itachi about her previous relationship.

After she had finished her shift at the hospital on Monday night she had returned home knowing that Itachi would be there. She was nervous about telling him but after Itachi had opened up to her about his previous relationship she knew that she owed him to be as honest as he had been. After she told her story she thought that maybe Itachi wouldn't want to be with her, how wrong she was. He had pulled her into his strong arms and told her that she would never be treated like that again, deep down, she knew that Itachi would never treat her that badly, the man was one in a million.

"Oh Hinata. Sorry to bother you but you have a visitor."  
Hinata broke out of her thoughts and looked up to see one of the new student nurses that she had been training since the start of the week.  
"It's no problem Ruki, I wasn't feeling that hungry anyway. Did the person say who they were?"  
"Um yes, he said he was your father. I didn't want to leave him down at reception, he looks really scary. Lady Tsunade told him to wait in her office for you."  
"Oh he looks scary but he is anything but" giggled Hinata. "Thank you Ruki, when I have spoken to my father I will show you around the other wards of the hospital okay?"

Ruki nodded and Hinata made her way out of the staff room and towards Tsunade's office.  
"Hello Father" Hinata greeted as she walked inside and shut the door.  
"Ah Hinata. I am sorry that I had to bother you at wo- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

Oh this couldn't possibly be happening. Wasn't it enough that she was worried sick about Itachi's friend's reaction to him dating her but now her father had to see her in this?

"Oh, there was a mix up with the new nurse's uniforms. The proper dresses won't be getting delivered until next week" explained Hinata.  
"For the love of god Hinata, you will cause more heart attacks than you treat."

Hinata decided it would be best to change the subject quickly before her face decided to light up.

"Anyway father is there a reason you came to the hospital? Are you okay?"  
"Oh yes Hinata I am well. The reason I have come today is because, well, I need your help with a very sensitive situation."  
"Oh father I don't know anything about the business, maybe if you called Neji he could help?"  
"No it doesn't have anything to do with the company, it's your sister" sighed Hiashi.  
"Oh" stated Hinata trying her hardest not to laugh.  
"Hinata I do not know what is wrong with her. She claims that I think that she is fat, and I assure you I think no such thing. She hasn't talked to me in nearly a week, I do not know what to do anymore. Would it be possible for her to stay with you tonight? Maybe you could talk to her and find out what is bothering her?"  
"Of course father. Just tell her to come over any time after 6pm as that is what time I finish."

Hinata walked her father to the exit of the hospital and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Hiashi was out of sight Hinata burst into a fit of giggles, she couldn't wait to hear Hanabi's side of this situation, she really had taught her sister rather well. She let her brain wander to Itachi as she returned inside to find Ruki to show her around, she felt disappointed that she wouldn't get to see him until tomorrow night but found herself looking forward to his phone call that he promised to her after she finished her shift.

 **X.X.X.X**

Itachi sat in his sitting room looking calm and collected, but that was going south rather quickly. He could feel himself becoming more and more aggravated with each passing minute, his patience and emotions were really being tested today. His team was late, Kisame had decided to help himself to the food and beer stocked in the kitchen and Sasuke had decided to be a pain in the ass by calling Itachi every hour on the hour fishing for more information about Saturday night. Everything was making Itachi angry, but the main reason why his anger was on such a high, was remembering what Hinata had told him.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Itachi sat calmly holding Hinata close to his chest as she finished telling him of what he had already suspected. His girlfriend, the women he loves with his whole heart, was the woman who had been dating his brother's best friend._  
 _"I'm sorry" he whispered._  
 _"Why are you saying sorry?"_  
 _"It is not the first time I have had to apologize on my brother's behalf. He hurt you because he seem's to believe that whatever my father hates, we have to hate too. You were happy with Naruto and Sasuke decided to ruin that."_  
 _"At the beginning I was happy. After the first year I knew that the relationship was over, even if your brother had stepped in or not."_

 _Itachi pulled back slightly from her hold. He looked down at her with a slightly confused expression as he heard her let out a deep sigh. He waited until her eye's locked with his, asking her with a look alone to explain what she meant._  
 _"It started with him never returning my calls or texts, he claimed that he was really busy with work so I didn't really think much on it. Then he started to refuse to hang out with my friend's or even talk to them, in the first year when we got together he met every single one of them and got on so well with them so I was really confused as to why he didn't want to be near them. I asked him but he claimed that because work was taking up so much of his time that when he did have free time he wanted to spend it all with me. But I knew that he wasn't telling the truth, because the only time he would ever come over to spend time with me was on a Saturday and before he used to come over every night. But even when he only came over one day a week he would only stay for maybe an hour then he was gone."_

 _"This continued for a few months, at first I thought that I had done something wrong. I was so upset and I was always crying to Temari every night. She really was out for his blood and she would constantly tell me that it wasn't my fault and that Naruto was an idiot and that I should do the right thing for myself and end the relationship. It hurt to hear that but I knew she was right, so I summed up all the courage I had and intended to break it off with him when he came over, but when he came into the house he looked so upset. He started to tell me of him thinking that he wasn't good enough for anything or anyone, he even thought that all of his friend's were talking about him behind his back. I would listen to him and give him words of encouragement then he would leave. Every week I would prepare myself to break it off, and every week he would come to me with a different problem and be more upset than the last. Just seeing him in that way made me feel like the most terrible person in the world, I mean, what kind of person would I be breaking up with a guy who already looked depressed? I just couldn't bring myself to cause him more pain, even though I was hurting too."_

 _"I knew it was completely over when he started talking about this girl he used to go to high school with. Sakura I think. He would talk about how beautiful she is, or how strong and confident she is. You would think that would hurt me but it didn't because I knew that I didn't want to be with him anymore. He would tell me that Sakura only has eye's for your brother, but that she would use Naruto sometimes to try and get Sasuke's attention, and according to Naruto, he claimed that he would let her. Out of the blue he mentioned that he would never cheat on me but I just knew that it was lies, still I never broke up with him. The day he came over and told me it was over I was so relieved. I have a suspicion that he cheated, but if I am honest, I no longer care. To him, I stopped being his girlfriend and instead became his therapist. You must think of me really pathetic huh?"_

 _Itachi pulled her close to him and tightened his hold. He hid it well but on the inside he was absolutely livid. He honestly wanted to go find the blonde idiot and drown him in a bowl of his precious Ramen but suppressed the urge._  
 _"You are not pathetic Love" he whispered. "He is a complete idiot who took you for granted. Thank you for opening up to me and telling me that, I really just wish that I had seen you first then you wouldn't have had to go through all that un needed pain."_  
 _"I don't regret it though. I would do it over and over again if it meant the end result would be me meeting you" claimed Hinata as she looked deep into Itachi's eyes._

 _"I am never letting you go Hinata Hyuga. You are stuck with me forever Love" smirked Itachi._  
 _"Sounds perfect" smiled Hinata before pressing her lips to his._

 _(FLASHBACK END)_

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts as he watched Kisame sit down on his couch with a sandwich in his hand that was packed with meat and mayonnaise. He swore to whatever god was listening that if one bit landed on his floor he was beating the shit out of Kisame, best friend or not, he was not in the mood today.  
"Do you happen to buy food when you are at your place Kisame?" Asked Itachi sarcastically.  
"Of course I buy food Itachi, why ask?"  
"Okay so if you have food at your place, could you maybe explain why you are eating me out of house and home?"  
"Aw come on dude, you know food tastes a hell of a lot better when it's someone else's" smirked Kisame.

Before Itachi could reply both his and Kisame's attention had turned towards the front door that had flew open to reveal their team. Kisame grinned and greeted them loudly while Itachi growled at the fact that they didn't seem bothered that they were over an hour late. He watched as Deidara and Sasori took a seat on the couch on either side of Kisame, Pein sat in the other recliner with Konan taking a seat on his lap while Hidan wandered into the kitchen.  
"Sorry for being so late Itachi" smiled Konan. "You can blame Hidan for that."  
"What the fuck is that supposed to fucking mean?" Asked Hidan walking back through to the sitting room with an opened bottle of beer.  
"It means that if you hadn't decided to get completely trashed last night we would have been here on time. Do you know how long it took for all of us to wake your ass up today?"  
"Nobody fucking asked you to wake me, and for the damn record I could have woken myself up. I still don't fucking know why you came along Konan, you ain't in our team."  
"Because when Itachi called he sounded troubled, and I care about my friends. Unlike you you overgrown jackass."

Itachi rubbed his temples feeling a migraine coming on as he listened to Konan and Hidan continue to spit insults and each other. Kisame and Deidara couldn't stop laughing while Sasori stared at his phone, clearly not interested in what was going on around him. Pein, noticing Itachi's frustration called for everyone to shut up so that they could hear what it was Itachi wanted to say.  
"Thank you" said Itachi giving Pein a slight nod.  
"No problem. So, what is so serious that you had to gather all of us here? Is it work?"  
"No, nothing to do with that."  
"Thank god un. Started thinking big man Uchiha wanted us back to work early yeah" said Deidara.  
"As I said it has nothing to do with work. The reason I have asked for you all here today is because, well, I need all your help."

The silence was deafening, every pair of eyes, bar Kisame's were staring at Itachi like he had just grown a second head. Before Itachi could even think about explaining himself further, the silence was broken by Hidan's bark of laughter.  
"Oh come on. Tell the next joke Itachi" laughed Hidan.  
"Excuse me?" Asked Itachi feeling his eye twitch in annoyance.  
"Hidan shut up" started Pein. "Itachi, what is going on?"  
"I have gotten myself into a situation that I have no intention of coming out of. My family can not know, I plan to tell them eventually but not any time soon. My reason for your help, involves Sasuke. I cannot have him finding out before I tell the family myself."  
"Oh my goodness Itachi, am I right in thinking that your dating someone?" Asked Konan with a very large excited grin playing on her face.  
The group stared at Konan as though she had just uttered the most ridiculous sentence in the world, but when they didn't hear Itachi deny it, their jaws hit the floor.

"So, uh, how long have you and this girl been together?" Asked Pein being the first to recover from the shock.  
"I will be honest, I haven't been with her long. A week come Saturday" replied Itachi.  
"Oh come on seriously?" Laughed Hidan. "You haven't even been with the bitch a fucking week and already you are acting like a love sick teen? She must be a fucking demon in the sack to make you act like this."  
"In a less crude way than Hidan put it, isn't that a bit fast? Don't get me wrong Itachi it is great that you have finally found someone that you care about but, it does seem as though you are moving really fast" said Pein.  
"Oh come off it. The first night you met Konan you turned up at my house in the middle of the night drunk off your ass. You danced around my sitting room singing 'My Girl' for two hours straight then decided to tell me of your plan to marry her and have six kids with her. One of those kids you were going to call after me."  
"Awwww" swooned Konan as the other's fell into fits of laughter.  
"Itachi, that was supposed to stay between you and I" blushed Pein.  
"Well don't assume that my relationship with Hinata is too fast when you were clearly just as bad" replied Itachi with a smirk.  
"I don't understand" spoke up Sasori finally taking his eyes away from his phone. "Why exactly are you needing our help to keep your relationship secret? What's the big deal?"  
"The reason I need your help is because it is not just any woman I am dating. Her name is Hinata Hyuga, she's Hiashi Hyuga's eldest daughter."

If Itachi had been less composed he would have burst out laughing at his team's reaction's. Pein let out a 'well shit' while slapping a hand over his eyes. Konan let out what he could only describe as a squeak and started to clap her hands excitedly. Hidan started to choke on a mouthful of beer that he had tried to swallow before Itachi had revealed Hinata's name, Sasori looked as though he had just been slapped while Deidara leaped from that couch like it had just bitten him on the ass.  
"Christ Itachi, are you insane un?"  
"What's insane about it? This is the best fucking thing I have heard in a long fucking time. Never thought you would have it in you Itachi. Fucking the daughter of your old man's enemy. I have so much more fucking respect for you now."  
"Can you stop being so vulgar?" Screeched Konan. "That's Itachi's girlfriend you are talking about, show some respect. On another note, I am so happy for you Itachi, I can not wait to meet her. Oh oh oh maybe we can do a double date thing? Oh god I am so excited."  
"How can you guys be so calm yeah? Itachi, you are dating Hiashi Hyuga's daughter, he's gonna kill you un then come after us because we knew about it. Or throw us all in jail for crimes we didn't commit yeah. I don't want to go to prison yeah, I'm too pretty. I don't want to be someone's bitch, I don't-"  
"Deidara, sit down and shut up" growled Pein. "I swear you are more hysterical than a woman. Itachi, I think you have a lot to explain, and from the beginning if you don't mind."

Normally Itachi would feel very uncomfortable talking about his personal life to his team, but knew that he would have to if he ever expected their help. After he had finished explaining everything, Konan spoke up.  
"I stand by what I say Itachi, I can't wait to meet her. I can tell that you really are smitten with her."  
"Are you sure about this?" Asked Pein. "You understand that this could cause some serious problems between yourself and both families when you both decide to reveal this."  
"Look, I understand you all are shocked and have some concerns, but I did not enter this relationship blindly. I know exactly what I am getting myself into and I don't give a shit what Hiashi or my father has to say on the matter, I love Hinata and I am not giving her up. To answer your question Pein, yes I am sure, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"Then there is no more need for you to convince us" said Sasori with a slight grin. "We have your back Itachi, just tell us what you need."  
Everyone nodded to Sasori's words and Itachi let out a relieved breath. He really was lucky to have friend's like them. They were crazy, but were always there if you ever needed anything. Itachi decided to fill them in on the situation with Sasuke. He went into great detail about Sasuke's behavior after finding out that Itachi had been making out with a 'random girl' at the bar Saturday night. He also decided to include the rude way Sasuke had spoke to Kisame and his date trying to get information.  
"Kisame? Dating? Who the hell are you dating?" Asked Hidan.  
"Her name is Temari Sabaku. She's Hinata's best friend."  
"Hold the fuck on" Shouted Hidan. "You can't mean THE fucking Temari Sabaku? Older sister of Gaara Sabaku? The mixed martial arts champion of the fucking world?"  
"Um yeah. Kankaro is her brother too" smiled Kisame nervously.  
"I swear the pair of you's are going to give me gray hairs" stated Pein. "Okay, we need to start coming up with a plan to try and throw Sasuke off. Itachi, when were you planning to break the news of your relationship to your family?"

To be fair, Itachi hadn't really given it much thought. Of course he knew he would have to inform his family eventually, but he had been focusing more on trying to keep Sasuke in the dark.  
"Maybe once the law firm is up and running" answered Itachi.  
"That's what? Six months away yeah? We still have to hand in our resignations to big man Uchiha un, he ain't gonna be happy when we do."  
"Deidara you are a genius" stated Pein.  
"I know that un. Wait, I am?"  
"Itachi. I have an idea."

 **X.X.X.X**

When Hinata entered her home she felt the stress of the day vanish. She loved her job and had worked very hard to get where she was, but today had been hectic. If she wasn't running around after student nurses showing them the right way to do certain things, she was assisting Tsunade in the maternity ward, which gave Hinata a very serious case of broodiness. Seven babies she had helped deliver today, all she wanted to do now was run a hot bubble bath and have an early night. As she kicked off her shoes she had a strange feeling that she had forgotten something. She looked inside her bag and found her phone and purse so clearly she hadn't forgotten them. She was already inside the house so clearly she had not forgotten her keys, what the hell was it?

Shrugging her shoulders she walked into the kitchen and opened the back door. At that point Cerberus ran from his beanbag bed and leaped into the snow, Hinata laughed as she watched him try to lick a snowflake off his nose. Earlier that day she had received a text from Temari telling her that she was staying at Kisame's for the night, Hinata was glad to have the house to herself, just too bad that Itachi wouldn't be here. Every time she and Itachi had tried to move things to the bedroom they were always being interrupted. The sound of the door bell broke her out of her frustrated thoughts, once she opened the door her face broke out into a big smile and her cheeks started to lighten.

"Hello Love."  
Before she could stop herself she jumped into Itachi's awaiting arms while wrapping her own arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  
"Well, someone is eager" teased Itachi as he shut the door and walked inside the sitting room.  
He took off his coat with a bit of difficulty seeing as Hinata was still wrapped around him. He didn't mind because as soon as he sat down, she was now straddling him.  
"I am just so happy to see you" smiled Hinata as she pulled herself up to rest her forehead against his. "I thought you weren't able to come over until tomorrow night?"  
"I know but I missed you. And I was thinking that because I go back to work on Saturday it would be better to spend as much time with you as possible. I believe I have made the right decision considering Kisame already told me that Temari is staying with him tonight."  
Hinata smiled when she felt his hands start to caress her thighs slowly, she could even see the cheeky glimmer in his eyes. All she could think was, finally. She started to giggle when Itachi pushed her down so her back was on the couch with him on top of her nuzzling her neck.

"You look tired Love" whispered Itachi.  
"I'm fine, just a busy day at work. Although, I have this really strong feeling that I am forgetting something, I swear it's important too."  
"Maybe if you clear mind it will come to you. I can help you with that, I have, as you know, been known to be a great distraction" teased Itachi as he brushed his lips over her neck and collar bone.  
"Ever the smooth talker" moaned Hinata as she started to slowly unbutton his shirt.  
Itachi watched her delicate finger's work to remove his shirt, he felt himself shiver in anticipation. From the minute he laid eyes on her he wanted her and if it was possible, he now wanted her even more. Once his shirt was fully opened he leaned up to remove it, keeping his eyes on Hinata the whole time. For Hinata though, she could not for the life of her tear her eyes away from his torso. The man was just perfection on legs, and he was all her's.

"How did it go with your team today?" She asked while slowly stroking her fingers over his six pack.  
"You really want to talk about that now?"  
"No" she giggled. "I'm just teasing you."  
"Don't tease me just kiss me Love. You are on my mind every minute of every day, I need you" groaned Itachi bringing his lips closer to her own.

"If you don't kiss him sis I will."  
Itachi and Hinata jumped apart and turned to see a smirking Hanabi leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest. Itachi let out a frustrated groan at the fact that they had been interrupted, again. Hinata gasped and mentally slapped herself for forgetting that her sister would be staying with her tonight. She looked at her sister who was still smirking, enjoying her sister's flustered state.  
"Well well sis, I thought I would be taking the crown for most rebellious. It's quite clear you deserve the throne."

 **...**

 **I know, I am sorry I have left it on a cliffhanger. So sorry guys :P**  
 **Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think and if you have any questions please feel free to ask.**

 **x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note.**

 **Hey guys. Before the story I wanted to take this chance to clear up any confusion. Just before Christmas some of you noticed that the story had went back down to 7 chapters. I didn't delete a chapter, I deleted an author's note that I put up at the beginning of last year explaining that I was going into hospital for surgery. I have chapter 8 here for you guys :D**  
 **Again, thank you all so much for your reviews and messages, you guys really are the best!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any Naruto characters.**

 **...**

Hinata really didn't know what to do at this moment. She looked over at Itachi who looked more annoyed than shocked. Turning to look at her sister who was standing in the same spot trying not to laugh made Hinata want to run out the door and right out of this uncomfortable situation. She watched as Hanabi looked over at Itachi, she could see after five seconds that Hanabi recognized him and her eyes widened.  
"Hanabi" gasped Hinata.  
"Itachi Uchiha? Really sis?"  
"I... I can explain."  
"Oh god Hina, this brings a whole new meaning to the phrase sticking it to dad. This is amazing" laughed Hanabi.  
"Your not mad?"  
"Why the hell would I be mad? You know fine well I have no problem with the Uchiha's. If you are happy then so am I, but I really want to know how all this came to be."

Hanabi sat and listened as Hinata launched into the story of how her relationship with Itachi had started. She couldn't help but feel a little skeptical though. Out of her entire family, it was only herself and Hinata that really didn't give a damn about this dispute with the other family. What Hanabi did give a damn about, was her sister. She watched as Itachi sat down next to Hinata and brought her closer to him by wrapping an arm around her waist, the look in his eyes was definite proof that she really didn't have anything to worry about. This man adored her sister.  
"So you guys haven't even been together a week and already your getting freaky on the couch" laughed Hanabi once Hinata had finished talking.  
Hinata's face lit up in blush so red that Itachi was concerned that she would pass out.

Hinata didn't know whether she should be embarrassed or concerned at the fact that Hanabi could talk about that certain situation so freely. She decided that maybe it would be better to concentrate on the bigger picture, Hanabi wasn't mad. Even though there was no doubt in Hinata's mind that she would be, due to the fact that the sister's were very close, but deep down she was worried that Hanabi would not approve.  
"So, your really okay with this Hanabi?"  
"It doesn't matter if I am or if I'm not Hinata. This is your life and you should live it the way you want to. Are you happy?"  
Hinata looked away from her sister and towards Itachi, had he been looking at her the whole time? She knew that she was extremely happy with this man by her side. He made her feel wanted, needed, desired, loved. Everything that she had ever wanted.  
"Yes, I am" smiled Hinata without looking away from Itachi's eyes.

Hanabi couldn't stop herself from grinning at the happiness that her sister was radiating. To others this would seem like a very messed up situation, but to Hanabi, she thought that this was the best thing that had ever happened. Everything Hanabi knew about rebelling was taught to her by Hinata, and it was amazing to see that her big sister still had a rebellious streak. She was caught off guard for a minute as she watched Cerberus enter the sitting room and lay down right beside Itachi's feet. That dog hated any male that came near him or Hinata, it looked as though Itachi was the exception. Oh she really could not wait until Hinata and Itachi came out about their relationship, that news really would shake up her father and the Uchiha's quite a bit.

Don't get her wrong, Hanabi did love her father dearly. She just hated the fact that herself and Hinata and been forcefully dragged into a dispute with the other family that had nothing to do with them. It really was a ridiculous situation and she was sick and tired of hearing whispers and rumors spreading around about what the dispute could really be about. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi found it difficult not to listen to some of the stories. Some would say the dispute started due to a business deal gone wrong, others would say that it started because one of the companies tried to steal from the other, but there was one rumor that made Hanabi so angry that she had went up to the person saying it and had screamed at them for a solid ten minutes. The rumor was that the reason the two families started to hate each other was because Fugaku had walked in on his wife and Hiashi having an affair. Hanabi had point blank refused to believe such disgusting words and had refused to ever repeat it to a member of her family. People really needed to mind their own business, whatever had went on was between Hiashi and Fugaku, just those two alone.

"Alright. I have already approved of your relationship but as you know Hinata, is is my sworn sisterly duty to interrogate your boyfriend" smirked Hanabi.  
"Oh god" groaned Hinata.  
Hanabi ignored her sister and pointed a finger at Itachi while displaying a hard scowl on her face.  
"Okay Uchiha. You don't know me but I will let you know I love my sister. She is not only a sister to me but my best friend and mother figure and all I want is for her to be happy. So I have to make sure that you are going to treat her right, so you better answer these questions correctly or so help me you will feel my wrath."  
Itachi had nearly laughed out loud but had composed himself straight away. Nobody had ever had the guts to talk to him like that, but here was this little firecracker demanding to know his intentions. He decided he was no longer annoyed at this little one for interrupting himself and Hinata, he was beginning to like this little Hyuga.  
"Okay, are you serious about my sister or are you just looking for a quick romp in the sack then buggering off?"

Hinata let out a shocked squeak while Itachi choked on air and began to cough. Okay, he really had not expected this 14 year old to come away with that. It just proved that kids were growing up much faster these days.  
"I assure you I am very serious about your sister" answered Itachi after clearing his throat. "I would never dream of treating your sister in such a vile manner."  
"Do you love my sister?"  
"Very much so."  
"How can you be so sure of that when you have only been with her for a short amount of time?"  
"All I can say is, is that from the minute I laid eyes on your sister I could feel a pull towards her. I have been in love before but never have I felt this way before. All I know is that your sister makes me want to be a better person, I want to be with her more than anything in the world, she makes my life feel whole."  
"Okay 1, very smooth Uchiha and 2, ewwww" cringed Hanabi.

"Okay, this question is a very serious one, and I might come across as a bit of a bitch for asking this but I have to know. If your family found out about Hinata and they tried to force you to break up with her, would you?"  
"No" answered Itachi instantly, slightly shocking the sisters. "I would much rather be disowned by my family that give Hinata up."  
"Itachi" gasped Hinata.  
"It's true Love. I refuse to ever lose you."  
"Well, you are better than that Uzumaki idiot, I will give you that."

It was Hanabi's turn to look shocked. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, she couldn't believe she had let that slip. Hanabi took in the shocked and confused expression on Hinata's face, it looked like she would have to confess.  
"Hanabi, what do you know?"  
"Okay, don't be mad but I kinda knew you were dating him from the very start."  
"What?" Shrieked Hinata in shock.  
"I overheard you and Temari talking about it. I kept silent but sometimes I would spy on you when you met up with him. I was never going to say anything to father or anyone else. I know what he did to you Hina that is why I asked Itachi that question, I hope you are not angry with me."  
"I could never be angry with you Hanabi, although, I thought you would have been angry with me because I never told you."  
"You had your reason's of not telling me, just like I know that if I hadn't of walked in here on you two you wouldn't of told me about this. I understand but please know that you can trust me."  
Hinata nodded and smiled at her sister, she felt a huge weight come off her shoulders then.  
"Okay last question. Are you going to marry my sister?" Smirked Hanabi.  
"Well I have already mentioned that I have no intention of letting your sister go. So I would say that marriage one day is on the cards" smirked Itachi in reply.  
"Then I only have one thing to say" smiled Hanabi. "Welcome to the family big brother."

X.X.X.X

The next morning Itachi had to force himself out of Hinata's bed so that he could make his way towards Uchiha Security. He had been hoping to spend time with Hinata alone last night but found that he had rather enjoyed getting to know her sister. It was reassuring getting Hanabi's approval, and ad least he got to sleep with Hinata wrapped in his arms. Just remembering waking up with Hinata snuggled into him made him smirk. A strong gust of wind blew making Itachi curse, he could of drove but had decided against taking his car to Hinata's. He really didn't want to draw attention to himself and a big black 67 Chevy Impala parked outside a house in a very quiet neighborhood would definitely draw attention.

As he neared the entrance of the building he caught sight of Pein and Sasori waiting for him. He silently prayed that this plan would work and that his father would not question it. Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement to his two team members and made his way through the the entrance door, knowing that the two were following close behind.  
"Are you prepared for this Itachi?" Asked Pein while pressing the button for the elevotor.  
"Yes" replied Itachi as the three of them stepped inside and pressed the button that would take them to the 50th floor.  
"You sure? There is no turning back once this is done."  
"I am aware of that."  
"I would just like to point out that you were 37 seconds late in meeting us today. I hope you will be more consistent at speaking to your father that you are with your time keeping skills" spoke Sasori without taking his eyes off the elevator doors.  
Itachi and Pein looked at each other with an exasperated look, Sasori payed no attention.

Fugaku was feeling rather confused after receiving the call from his secritary telling him that Itachi, Pein and Sasori were waiting in the lobby to see him. The only time the Akatsuki team ever came to his office was when they were called, never had they came on their own accord. He watched as the three men walked through the door, bowed in greeting to him then sat themselves down at the other side of the desk. For the life of him he tried, but Fugaku could not seem to get a read on any of their body languages. Why would he though? Here sat three of the most stoic men he had ever met, if Deidara had been with them he knew he would have known instantly of why they were here.  
"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Asked Fugaku.  
"I have been doing a lot of thinking Father, and I have decided that you are right." Answered Itachi.  
"Am I now? Well it is certainly nice to hear that, your mother night not agree so much" laughed Fugaku. "But I am curious to hear what I am right about."  
"The fact that I should not be wasting my talents. So I have decided that I want to take my rightful place, as head of this company."

(FLASHBACK)

"I'm sorry, you want him to what un?"  
"Tell Fugaku that you want to take over the company" repeated Pein.  
"Isn't that taking things a little far honey?" Started Konan. "It's already going to be explosive when Itachi tells him about Hinata, is it not cruel making Fugaku think Itachi will take over from him?"  
"I'll admit it is rather harsh but I honestly believe that this is the best way to throw Sasuke off. Itachi, what do you think?"

Honestly, for the first time in his life, Itachi was lost for words. He knew it was inevitable, his family were going to feel hurt and betrayed by what he was about to do. Strangely enough, Itachi found that he didn't care. Deep down he didn't want to hurt them, but he loved Hinata, and he really couldn't remember ever feeling this passionate about anyone, even Ami. In truth, Itachi had done a lot for his family, he only ever thought of them and never himself, now, he was thinking about himself for once.  
"I think this is the best course of action. If my father thinks I am taking over and that you guys will be leaving soon, he will have no choice but to send Sasuke and his team to Iwa for the two months elite training that we had to do."  
"Are you really sure that this is what you want to do Itachi? You know that as soon as this plan is in motion you can't change your mind" mentioned Sasori.  
"I am not going to change my mind."  
"Is she worth it un?"  
"Yes, she really is."  
"Okay that's settled it. Tomorrow we put the plan in motion" smiled Pein. "Don't worry Itachi, we have your back."

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"This is fantastic news" shouted Fugaku while leaping from his chair. "This is the best thing I have heard in a long long time, your mother will be over the moon, we have to celebrate."  
Itachi couldn't help the slight guilty feeling ball up in his stomach at seeing his father so happy. He didn't let himself feel that way for long as he thought of why he was doing this. Unless his father and Hiashi miraculously worked things out, we would continue this plan so that he could have Hinata by his side.  
"Actually Mr Uchiha, there is a reason why we have come with Itachi today" spoke Pein. "In six months time the rest of the Akatsuki team will be leaving Uchiha Security to pursue other career goals."  
"Oh, well that is sad to hear boys, but thank you for letting me know" said Fugaku while sitting back down in his chair.  
"Father I have also been thinking, because of my team's decision to leave, it will mean that there will only be one bodyguard team. I think it would benefit the company if Sasuke and his team went through the elite training that we had to go through."

Fugaku scratched his chin in thought then started to type on his laptop. What was only five minutes of typing and clicking felt like hours, for the first time in a long time, Itachi started to feel nervous.  
"You have brought up a very valid point Itachi, and I completely agree with you. I will call a meeting in a week to inform the Anbu team of the changes and two weeks today they will leave for Iwa" spoke Fugaku without removing his eyes from the laptop screen.  
Itachi and Pein let out a breath that they had no idea that they were holding, Sasori continued to look bored.  
"I hope you don't find me rude is asking sir, but why two weeks time? Wouldn't it be better to send them off for training right away?" Asked Sasori.  
"Well the Anbu team are still needed for the next week, and the week after Mayor Saratobi has requested both teams of bodyguards for his charity benefit ball. So while we wait for all that to be over, I ask of you boys and the rest of your team to take over responsibility of interviewing and training a new bodyguard team" answered Fugaku.

All three nodded their heads in agreement and started to stand from their seats, they couldn't believe that Fugaku wasn't questioning them more about this entire situation.  
"Well, thank you for your time Father. I can see that you are going to be busy sorting stuff out for the next couple of months so we will take our leave" said Itachi.  
"Of course, thank you Itachi, I really am so proud of you my boy. Take the rest of the weekend off boys, you start interviews Monday morning."  
As soon as they were outside the office Itachi couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. Everything was falling into place perfectly. He couldn't wait to pick Hinata up from her work and tell her everything that had happened. Everything was going to be fine and soon the could be together without any worry.

X.X.X.X

Today had been a very long and tiring day, Hinata honestly didn't know where Shizune stored so much energy to do this every day. Shizune was Tsunade's proper assistant but because she was off on her honeymoon for the next month, Hinata had thought it would be a great opportunity to volunteer to be the stand in assistant. Today though, she was really starting to re think her decision. Not only had Hinata done her own rounds and helped out at A&E, she had also helped Tsunade deliver six babies, assisted in three operations, accompanied Tsunade with her own rounds and helped in the training of some of the student nurses.

As soon as she was allowed, Hinata threw herself into the huge comfortable arm chair in the staff room and let out a tired sigh. She looked up and the clock and was delighted to see that she only had an hour before she could go home. Maybe she could convince Itachi to give her a massage since her back and feet were completely killing her today. Even though she had been running around non stop since the start of her shift, she couldn't seem to keep the smile off of her face. It had been a shock at first when Hanabi had walked in on herself and Itachi, but she was over the moon when Hanabi accepted him and even called him big brother.

Later in the night, Itachi had offered to take Cerberus out for a walk to let the sister's talk. Hinata had admitted that she felt extremely guilty over not telling Hanabi herself about her relationship with Naruto but Hanabi just laughed it off. She hated keeping things from her sister so she felt glad that Hanabi knew about Itachi and was willing to keep their secret until they decided to reveal it. Itachi had even opened up to both of the sister's and told them of his team's reactions and the plan they they had come up with. After telling Hanabi about Sasuke she supported the plan 100% and had even offered her assistance if they ever needed it. Yes, it looked like everything was falling into place.

"HINATA"  
Hinata jumped from her chair at hearing Tsunade bellow her name. She ran out of the staff room and took off down the corridor towards Tsunade.  
"HINA- oh, there you are."  
"Is everything alright Lady Tsunade?"  
"Unfortunately no. I need your assistance in here but you are not going to like it" explained Tsunade while handing Hinata a patient's chart.  
Hinata began to feel nervous when she finished reading over the chart. Why her? Why now?  
"You know I would never force you Hinata but we are completely under staffed as it is, I really do need you."  
"I will keep my personal feelings to myself Lady Tsunade."  
"Good girl" smiled Tsunade while opening the door and ushering Hinata inside. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife, Hinata's breathing became slightly shaky as a pair of obsidian eyes met her own. Obsidian eyes belonging to no other, than Sasuke Uchiha.

 **...**

 **There you go guys, chapter 8. I really hope you guys enjoyed, please leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought. I plan to have chapter 9 up for you guys by next Sunday.**

 **x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **Just wanted to say a huge thank you to all my amazing reveiwers. You guys are so crazy.. and I love it :P**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own any Naruto characters.**

 **...**

It was a well known fact that Sasuke Uchiha hated hospitals. The smell of antiseptic and disinfectant was always so strong it always gave him a headache without fail. The place was always so over crowded that you never got any privacy and half the time the nurses cared more about flirting and gossiping than actually doing their jobs. He always thought this way about hospitals but right now he really couldn't give a damn, not when she walked through the door. Sasuke could not remember ever encountering any woman as beautiful as her. The words 'she's a Hyuga' didn't seem to register in his mind, not with how sinful this nurse was looking. It would seem that she was trying to look anywhere but at him, it didn't bother him, he wasn't looking at her eyes anyway.

Hinata wished she could be anywhere but here in this room. Even though she kept her gaze away from him, she could physically feel his eyes roaming her body making her feel even more uncomfortable. It was at that moment she started to feel angry at herself, why the hell should she feel uncomfortable? Why should she be the one looking away? This was her place of work and Sasuke bloody Uchiha was not above her. Not only had he been an ass with the whole Naruto situation but he also admitted to hating her family for no valid reason. She took in a deep breath, squared her shoulders and held her head high. Keeping her eyes stubbornly locked with Sasuke's own gaze.

All air left Sasuke's lungs as soon as she looked at him. He didn't understand what was happening to him, why was there no feelings of disgust towards this woman? She was clearly a Hyuga and he hated that family more than he hated his rabid fan girls. Anytime he ever ran into a Hyuga he always glared at them and always had some sort of colorful unsult to throw at them. It just wasn't happening right now, the only words that came to mind were beautiful, sinful and the scariest one of all, want.  
"Okay" spoke up Tsunade once she was finished flicking through the chart. "Good afternoon, I am Tsunade Senju, Chief of Medicine here at Konoha General. Can you briefly tell me of how you sustained your injury?"  
"Do I have to? It's already a blow to my dignity being here" growled Sasuke.  
"I am very sure your ego can handle it Sasuke, or do I have to call your mother?" Smirked Tsunade.  
"Hn, fine. My team and I were acting security at a sports bar down town and a drunken brawl broke out. The police were instantly called but it is our job to defuse the situation and restrain with necessary force the people responsible. One guy broke away from my team mate and went for the guy I had with a broken bottle. I noticed too late and the fucker ended up slashing my leg."

"Alright" said Tsunade while keeping her eyes on the chart. "You were looked over before I got here, there is no glass in the wound or any internal damage, so that is very lucky. Unfortunately, you will have to have stitches considering the wound is rather large. Have you already had the wound cleaned?"  
"Yes" grumbled Sasuke.  
"It also states on your chart that you are allergic to anesthesia, so the only thing I can give you is morphine."  
"Then what are you waiting for? Do your damn job so I can get the hell out of here."

Tsunade's grip on the chard was so tight Hinata feared that it would break in two. Even though Tsunade was a well known Doctor, she had one hell of a temper and Hinata knew if she didn't step in here then the hospital would have a Sasuke shaped whole in the roof.  
"Morphine is a very strong pain reliever. It numbs all aspects of pain but can leave you feeling very light headed and unaware of your surroundings. Along the same lines of the affect of gas and air. For us to give you this you have to have someone in the hospital who will be able to escort you home."  
"Thank you Hinata. So Sasuke, is there anyone in particular you would like us to call?"  
Hinata silently prayed with all her might that he did not say Naruto. Although, she was not prepared for what he did say.  
"If you have to call anyone then call my brother, Itachi Uchiha. He's already listed as my emergency contact."

This was going to be a complete and utter nightmare. Hinata knew how possessive and protective Itachi was towards her, and now she had been giving the job of calling Itachi to tell him he had to come to the hospital to take his brother home. As she entered Tsunade's office she quickly locked the door, picked up the phone and dialed the number. She really was not looking forward to this.  
 _"Hello."_  
"Itachi, It's me."  
 _"Hinata? You never call me when you are at work. Are you alright Love?"_  
"I really wish I could tell you that I am. I need you to come to the hospital. Sasuke got hurt and I have to help Tsunade treat him."  
 _"...What?"_  
"You need to come and take him home as he has to be given morphine."  
 _"Demand to get out of that room. I don't want him near you."_  
Hinata could hear the anger in his voice. He really did sound so sexy when he growled like that, but this is not the time to be thinking like that.  
"I'll try but I need you to get here right now."  
 _"I'm on my way. Hinata as soon as I leave with Sasuke grab your things and head outside the hospital. I will be coming straight back for you."_

Hinata made her way back into the room to see Tsunade already set up to begin stitching Sasuke's leg. It as clear that the morphine was kicking in, considering that Sasuke was now lying on the bed singing the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme song. She really didn't want to be back in here, not after hearing Itachi's reaction, maybe she could slip back out again.  
"Ah good your back, did you contact the brother?" Asked Tsunade.  
"Yes ma'am, he's on his way."  
"Good, now Hinata I need you to stand at the top of the bed and keep him talking. This will only take a minute or two."  
Hinata nodded her head and stood beside Sasuke. He had now stopped singing, deciding to stare at her instead.  
"Your name is Hinata?" He asked groggily.  
"Yes, Hinata Hyuga" she whispered in reply.  
"I remember you, you had snowdrops in your hair."  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Ten years ago at my parents party, the last time we saw each other. You had snowdrops in your hair" explained Sasuke as he opened his eyes slightly to stare into her own.  
"Oh my, I forgot all about that. Your brother taught me how to slow dance that night" said Hinata, smiling slightly at the memory she had regretably forgotten.  
"I know and I could have killed him. I wanted to dance with you."

Hinata couldn't seem to get her voice to work. How could she have forgotten that night? Did Itachi remember? Just as Tsunade put a dressing over the stitches the room door flew open to reveal a fuming looking Itachi. Quicker than she had ever seen Itachi had signed the discharge forms, grabbed Sasuke and left the room with Tsunade following. Letting out a breath she quickly ran towards the staff room to grab her bag, today really had been one hell of a day.

X.X.X.X

As soon as Itachi got to Sasuke's house, dropping him off into the care of Naruto and Shikamaru he practically broke the speeding limit to get back to Hinata. Seeing her waiting outside the hospital in that revealing and tight uniform made his eyes flash possessively. He pretty much threw her inside his car, revved the engine and sped off. Refusing to stop until he had Hinata safely inside his house.

This was the first time he had brought Hinata to his home, he really did want to show her around but right now, he was seething. During the whole car ride Sasuke had continued to talk about Hinata, not noticing Itachi's rising anger as he did. Just remembering how Sasuke had called her beautiful and sexy made him pace around his sitting room while tightening his fists. He knew that Sasuke was really out of it and would more than likely not remember but it still infuriated Itachi hearing his brother speak about his woman like that. His pacing finally came to a stop when his eyes landed on Hinata. It felt so right having her here, walking about in his home as if it were her own. He noticed that while he had been trying to calm himself down she had taken it upon herself to turn on the lamps, start a fire in the fireplace and even turn on some music.

"Are you alright now?" Asked Hinata when she noticed his eyes on her.  
"Honestly Love, no I'm not."  
Hinata quickly walked over to Itachi and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instantly feeling Itachi's arms around her waist and his forehead on her shoulder.  
"Talk to me Itachi, please" whispered Hinata while running her fingers through his long hair soothingly.  
"Just everything that happened today."  
"I'm okay Itachi. Sasuke didn't do or say anything to hurt me."  
"It's what he was saying in the car that has me angry Love. I just keep hearing his words over and over. I can't block it out" growled Itachi while tightening his hold on her.

Hinata didn't need to hear what was said, she could see that it was affecting Itachi badly. She had to distract him in some way. She suddenly noticed that while holding each other, they had started to sway slightly, and that gave her an idea.  
"You taught me how to slow dance."  
"...What?" Asked Itachi slightly confused.  
"10 years ago at your parent's party. I kept refusing to dance with anyone because I didn't know how, but then you came and asked why I wasn't dancing. You took my hand and brought me out on to the dance floor and told me that you would teach me."  
"You remember that?" Asked Itachi while lifting his head so that he could look into her eyes.  
"I just recently remembered. Would you like to know something?"  
Itachi nodded his head and continued to sway side to side while holding her close.  
"You were not only the first person I slow danced with, you were also my last. Remembering this memory has had me thinking, Itachi I love you, and I want you to be the last man that I will ever love. I want you, and only you to share all my firsts with. Unfortunately you were not my first kiss, but you will definitely be my last."

Itachi felt every ounce of air leave his body. Did she just admit that she was a virgin? And that she wanted him to be her first? Just like that, all anger left his body and was replaced by something he still hadn't identified. This woman was his everything, and he would give her everything she ever desired.  
"I love you Hinata."  
"I love you too Itachi, so much" whispered Hinata while bringing her lips closer to his.  
The kiss was slow, both of them trying to show each other how much they loved each other through the kiss alone. They broke apart but stayed close, continuing to slow dance to the song playing in the background.  
Without warning, Itachi let out a deep chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Hinata.  
"It's just, you were able to get rid of every bit of anger I was feeling just by telling me that you want to be with me forever. I thought I was amazing at being a distraction."  
Hinata giggled, she was so happy right now. She never wanted to be anywhere but in this man's arms, he meant more to her than he would ever know.

They didn't know how much time had passed, they just continued to dance. Hinata peeked up at Itachi when she heard him sing along to the song that was playing, she had no idea he was a Prince fan. Tonight there would be no interruptions by anyone, which meant that they could do whatever they wanted. She wasn't ready yet, and she admitted that to Itachi, but she didn't mind exploring. Especially if it was that hunk of a body that she was getting to explore. Turning everything off in the sitting room the pair made their way upstairs to Itachi's bedroom, Hinata was in awe at the size of the house.  
"I don't mean to ruin the mood here but how many bedrooms do you have here?"  
"Four, why?"  
"No reason, did you have some people living with you when you bought it?"  
Itachi brought her into the room and gently lay her on the bed, carefully climbing on top of her to stare into her eyes.  
"No, I just bought it for myself."  
"Doesn't it get lonely here in a big house by yourself?" Asked Hinata breathlessly.  
"Not long ago I was considering selling it and buying somewhere smaller. Now that I have you, I think this house will be perfect for when we have kids" smirked Itachi teasingly.  
"K-kids?" Squeaked Hinata.  
"Yes Hinata kids. But we can only have boys. If we have a girl and she is as beautiful as you I will commit a massacre if any boy goes near her."  
"You are such a sweet talker" giggled Hinata, pulling him down to kiss his lips so that they could continue the exploration of each other.

X.X.X.X

Sasuke woke to the familiar surroundings of his bedroom, how the hell had he got here? He remembered the bar fight, he remembered the I.V being inserted into his hand for the morphine and he definitely remembered that sinful looking nurse. Again, as he thought about her there was still no feelings of disgust. He remembered her from years ago, but the way she looked now, it was clear that she had grown up perfectly.

Hearing the unmistakable loud voice of Naruto somewhere in the house, Sasuke dragged himself out of bed and made his way downstairs. He wasn't surprised to find Naruto and Shikamaru making themselves at home in his sitting room, stuffing their faces with pizza.  
"Hey bastard, your awake."  
"No thanks to you dobe. You comfy there?"  
"I would be more comfortable if I was allowed to smoke inside" smirked Shikamaru. "How you feeling?"  
"Like shit, how the hell did I get here?" Asked Sasuke while making his way over to sit in his recliner.  
"You were pretty out of it so it's no surprise that you don't remember. Itachi brought you home. He called us when he was on his way to the hospital to pick you up telling us to come here."  
"Yeah" shouted Naruto. "He also told us to tell you that you have to go back to the hospital in a week to get the stitches out."  
"Really, well now I really can't wait" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto and Shikamaru started at each other in slight confusion. Since when did Sasuke look forward to going to a hospital? Shikamaru studied Sasuke silently for a few minutes then let out a sigh.  
"Troublesome, you have your sights on a nurse haven't you?"  
"You could say that."  
"Wow, already planning the next notch on your bedpost? Who's the poor girl?" Laughed Naruto.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Yes I would. Come on tell me" Shouted Naruto.  
"Her name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

As soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth all color drained from Naruto's face. He couldn't possibly mean his ex Hinata? Was there two Hinata Hyuga's? Before he knew it anger started to flood his body, before he could even say what was on his mind, Shikamaru beat him to it.  
"Please tell me that you are kidding."  
"Do I look like I am telling a joke?"  
"I think they gave you too much fucking morphine. You cannot seriously be considering this. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago you were prepared to throw your fourteen years of friendship with Naruto away because you found out that he was dating a Hyuga, now your talking about wanting one."  
"Shikamaru, you always stay out of everyone's business so stay the hell out of mine."

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. Never had he felt this intense anger towards his best friend.  
"Your a fucking bastard" growled Naruto.  
"What the hell crawled up your ass?"  
"You. What Shikamaru said is right. Now long ago you were giving me the third fucking degree when you found out I was dating a Hyuga. Making me feel guilty as shit by telling me that I had betrayed you. I broke up with her for you because I didn't want to lose our friendship and now you sit here contradicting yourself by saying that you are going to get involved with this Hyuga girl?"  
"Get off your fucking high horse dobe" growled Sasuke while standing up. "Let's not forget that when you were with this Hyuga girl you were also fucking about with Sakura. This girl is Hinata Hyuga, I grew up with her and I fucking want her, and whatever I want, I get."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Sasuke was acting this way. Naruto refused to mention that Hinata was the Hyuga he dated, he had to get through to Sasuke. If he didn't, he knew that this would not end well. He knew Shikamaru would not be any help as he had just picked himself off the couch and made his way outside, this was all on Naruto.  
"Sasuke, as my best friend I am begging you, please don't do this."  
"The best friend card, your pulling that now?"  
"I'm not pulling anything Sasuke. I am asking you to reconsider this. Say you do get involved with her, have you thought about what that could do to your family."  
"I just won't tell them. Come on Naruto, you got to experience a Hyuga, now it is my turn. I am not backing down from this. All women throw themselves at me, I want the challenge of pursuing a woman who doesn't. I want Hinata, and I can bet you anything in the world that I WILL have her.

 **...**

 **Really hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9, please leave me a reveiw and let me know what you thought. There was supposed to be a lime in this chapter but I scrapped it. I am not very confident about writing limes/lemons but if any of you amazing lovelies are confident in writing them and would like to help me with future chapters with lemons. Please give me a message. Until next time guys. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note.**

Starting off this author's note, I want to say a huge, massive thank you for all your kind words when I fell ill. I am all back to normal now and so glad to be back writing for you guys.

Secondly, I want to take this opertunity to give a shout out to a guest reveiwer of mine who re read this story and left a reveiw on every chapter. Even though I do not know your name my lovely, thank you so so much. Your kind words and your love for my story completely floored me and made me have more confidence in getting back into writing.

 ***WARNING***

This chapter contains a slight lemon... just a little bit. As you all know, writing lemons is not a strong point for me. I plan to practise writing them more after this chapter so that I can actually get a proper one up for you. If slight lemons are not your thing then skip a head. If you do enjoy them... please take it easy on me lol.

 **Disclaimer.** I do NOT own any Naruto characters.  
Also this chapter is set 1 week after chapter 9. Enjoy guys :D

...

For an entire week, Sasuke had been thoroughly planning exactly what he would say to Hinata when he returned to the hospital. Unfortunatly, everything he had rehersed had flown straight out of his mind as he continued to sit in complete silence as Hinata worked on removing the stitches from his leg. He honestly had no clue what was wrong with him. He had always prided himself on having the ability to make any woman do anything that he wanted them to do. With this woman, it seemed that she had the ability to take away his cocky smug attitude and turn him into a shy pubesent teenager.

Sasuke continued to watch Hinata intently while she worked. He refused to admit to himself that he was enjoying the warm feeling washing over him with every touch she made to his skin. This was utterly rediculous, this woman was from the family that he was brought up to hate, but instead of feeling hate, he felt lust. He started to think about the argument he had had with Naruto. Deep down he did feel bad at the way he had acted towards his best friend, even if he wouldn't admit that out loud. Maybe if he got Naruto back together with the Hyuga girl he had been dating then maybe Naruto would be okay with him dating Hinata. It still freaked him out with how much he wanted her, whether it was for one night or many, it didn't matter as long as he had her.

Sasuke shook himself out of his thoughts only to internally panic, Hinata had just finished taking out all the stitches and he had not uttered on word to her. _"Come on Sasuke, it is not hard, damn, you know it is not hard to talk to women. You talk to them all the time, just talk to her. Say thank you, ask her what shampoo she uses, ask her out to dinner, for fuck sake say something."_  
He watched Hinata stand to her feet and make her way over to the waste bin at the other side of the room. He swallowed down the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. It was now or never.  
"Your good at this nurse stuff."  
Sasuke had never wanted to slap himself more than he did at this very moment. He raised an eyebrow when he heard a giggle and watched as Hinata turned and gave a polite but slightly nervous smile.  
"You don't have to make small talk with me Sasuke."  
"Do you not want me to talk to you?" Asked Sasuke.  
"I did not say that, but due to the fact that you have publicly stated of how much you hate my family. Talking to me doesn't really seem like something you would do."

Sasuke could feel himself cringe, he knew that one of these day something he had said or done would come back to bite him in the ass. He tried to think of what he would say, he certainly didn't want to come across as a sap and tell her that ever since he met her that he wanted to talk to her and get to know her, no way in damn hell.  
"Would you believe me if I told you that I was sorry for what I said in the past?" Asked Sasuke.  
"Not in the slightest" laughed Hinata.  
Sasuke blinked a few times before letting a smirk appear on his face, well, ad least she was honest.  
"Alright, I will admit that yes I have publicly voiced my opinion about your family but you can not put all the blame on me for that. A few members of your family have done the exact same thing."  
"I am not sticking up for them, they are in the wrong also. Whatever this feud is about is between our father's and nobody else. The only difference with my family and you Sasuke, is that you targeted my cousin alone when you voiced your opinion."  
"You do have a lot of cousins but let me have a stab at the dark and say that you mean Neji, right?"

Sasuke watched as Hinata stood a little straighter while placing her hands on her hips, those wide, delicious looking, grabable hips. He shook his head vigerously to erase the sexy thoughts and images that appeared in his mind. He knew he must have it bad if a pair of hips were turning him on. He could just keep his mouth shut, why did he even need to justify himself to her? He really did hate her cousin Neji, whenever the two men seen each other something always happened. The time he had spoke to a reporter had been no different. He was ready to tell Hinata that it did not matter why he said what he said, no matter what there would always be a confortation if himself and Neji were in the same room, but her eyes. They looked so warm and bright, he didn't want to lie to her, he wanted to tell her the truth, that really was a first.  
"Okay, yes I did say some things about your cousin, but it was said in the heat of the moment. Your cousin sevearly pissed me off" stated Sasuke.  
"What could he have possibly done to deserve the words that you said about him?"  
"He kneed me in the balls, in the middle of a crowded resturant."  
Hinata blinked and completely failed to keep in a very unladylike snort of laughter. She already knew what had went on between Neji and Sasuke, because she was the one that had to listen to Neji rant over and over about it and his plans to anihalate Sasuke with a rusty spoon.  
"Didn't he do that because you kicked him in the stomach?"

Sasuke let a scowl appear on his face as she asked her question. Well, this was rather embarresing. Here was a woman who was unlike any woman he had ever encountered, and now she was going to think he was just some immature idiot who went around fighting people in family eating establishments. Luck was very clearly not on his side today.  
"That kick in the stomach was a retaliation to the punch in the face he gave me" huffed Sasuke.  
"To be fair, you did try to set his hair on fire with one of the candles that were on the tables."  
"He threw a hot bowl of soup over me."  
"You called him a stuck up, feminine ponce,"  
He really wanted to argue back, but he had nothing more to say. Sasuke already knew that he was the one to start the childish fight between himself and Neji, but he really didn't want to come across as a bigger asshole than he already was. He had to admit, he was in complete awe at Hinata's abilitly to stand up to him and to argue back, also, that smug look she had playing on her face at the fact that she had gotten the last word was the sexiest facial expression Sasuke had ever seen.

"Well well, seems like you got me" smirked Sasuke as he pulled his jeans back over his legs.  
"So it would seem" smiled Hinata as she handed over a form that she needed Sasuke to sign.  
Sasuke took the form and pen and quickly jotted down his signature, but hesitated in giving Hinata the items back. He had two purposes for coming here today, one was to have the stitches removed and the second was to woo Hinata. So far he had only managed to do one, until now.  
"So, do you want to go out with me now?"  
Ah, his cocky attitude had finally decided to make a comeback, and just in time to.  
"I am not sure I understand" said Hinata.  
"Oh I think you do. You can't deny how good I look, and you really can't deny that there is some serious chemistry between us. Come on Hinata, go out with me."

Hinata was ubruptly taken aback at how quickly Sasuke's attitude had changed. She honestly could not believe the nerve of him. She took a few steps back from him and silently cursed when she saw him take more steps towards her. She held up her hands to stop him from coming any closer, she really was not comfortable with this.  
"Sasuke, our families do not get on. I do not know why you are asking me out but please stop. You know that we could never be together."  
"So what. I don't give a shit about what anyone would say, but if you wanted to keep it quiet then we can. I have never had a woman like you Hinata, you intrigue me."  
"I'm dating someone" shouted Hinata as she noticed Sasuke's lips coming very close to her own.  
"Do you honestly think I am going to fall for that lame excuse?" Asked Sasuke as he moved his head away from her.  
"It is not an excuse, I am deeply inlove with the man I am with. How dare you assume that I would make something like that up, how dare-."  
"Oh I get it now. Your overwelmed."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Don't worry Hinata, all women get like this around me. I don't want you to be though, I am very interest in you, and I know that there is a part of you that deeply wants to be with me, you just won't admit it to yourself yet. You have my number on file, call me when you make the right decision. You should know that this boyfriend of yours, is nothing compared to me" smirked Sasuke before walking out of the room leaving Hinata alone.  
"If only you knew how wrong you were on that statement" whispered Hinata.

 **X.X.X.X**

Itachi let out a deep sigh of content as he felt Hinata cuddle up closer to his chest as they lay on the sofa. Their two empty wine glasses sat on the coffee table in the centre of the room, the only light that surrounded them came from the movie they watched on the large screen and the flickering flames from the open fireplace. The plan was working out perfectly, but Itachi could not deny that he was utterly exhasted from working along side his father. It wasn't just him, for the last five days his team had been completely run off their feet with interveiwing and training new employees. Not to mention filling out paperwork and organising the law firm that would be set up and running in less than six months, speaking of his team.  
"My team want to meet you" spoke Itachi while keeping his eyes on the screen.  
"What? They do?" Asked Hinata, turning slightly to face Itachi.  
"Well, when I say that, what I really mean is that Konan is demanding that we all get together so everyone can meet you."  
"We will organise something" giggled Hinata as she snuggled back down to Itachi's chest.

Once the movie had ended both Itachi and Hinata started to clear up before going to bed. Making sure the fire was completely out and that the front door was locked, Itachi made his way into the kitchen to find Hinata standing at the open back door looking out at the snow filled back garden. Making his way over to her, he slid his arms around her waist and held her lightly agaisnt his chest.  
"You are freezing Love" whispered Itachi huskily as he lightly kissed and nipped up the side of her neck towards her ear.  
Hinata sighed blissfully while running her nails soothingly up and down Itachi's bare forearms. Hearing him let out a low groan and feeling him lick along the shell of her ear turned her knees to jelly.  
"Do you have an early start tomorrow?" Asked Itachi.  
"Not really, it is only a half day but I have to be in the hospital for 9am."  
"Well why don't you go and Jump in the shower? I'll get Cerberus back inside and will meet you upstairs."  
"Thank you" whispered Hinata before turning her head to lightly kiss his lips.  
Once Itachi finally willed himself to let her go, Hinata turned and made her way towards the kitchen door. Before making her way out, she turned to Itachi and gave him a daring and playful smile.  
"Don't take too long Itachi. You know I hate being in bed without you."

Itachi smiled as he watched her walk away, what an absalute perfect sight. The last week their relationship had become so much stronger and loving, especially with Hinata growing more confident in the touching department. Even though he knew that she was not ready to take their relationship the _whole_ way, he still loved the way she had opened up to him and told him what she liked him to do, or what she liked to do to him. A surge of excitment shot through him at remembering all their touches, learning things about the other's bodies that made them shiver in anticapation. To him, she was a goddess, a goddess with a body that needed to be worshipped. He really could not wait to get to worship that body again once he made it upstairs.

Looking outside he watched Cerberus sit down in the snow and look at him. He more than likely was over reacting but why was he getting the feeling that Cerberus knew what he planned to do to Hinata and was not happy about it? No matter how much he loved this dog, he was not going to be cock blocked by him.  
"Come on you, inside."  
Nothing. Itachi looked at the large dog in surprise when he did not obey, that's a first. Itachi walked out into the snow as he watched Cerberus lie down on his back.  
"Look, I am not going to chase you about this garden, It's freezing, Hinata is up stairs waiting for me and... and I am having a full on conversation with a dog."  
If anyone had been watching then they would have found this situation to be comical. Thank god Hinata had went upstairs. Cerberus continued to refuse to move so Itachi did they only thing he could think off, he lifted him up. He all but about collapsed when he made it back into the kitchen, carrying this fully grown Rottwiller like it was a little pup, the things he would do for his woman, seriously.

Once the back door was locked and Cerberus was now lieing in his large bed in the sitting room, Itachi all but bolted up the stairs, dissapointed that Hinata was now out the shower. He was looking forward to surprising her in there. He pushed open the bedroom door and his dissapointment vanished when he caught sight of her. She stood by the foot of the bed wearing a very low cut purple silk nightgown that reached mid thigh. Her damp hair had been brushed but left down, he swore he could smell the sweet coconut shampoo she used. He walked over to her, his hands instantly grasping onto her hips as he bend his head and pressed his nose against her neck. The lavender body wash she always used never failed to calm him, and also very much arouse him.  
"You are so beautiful" he groaned into her skin.  
Hinata let out a gasp at the attention he was showing to her neck, instantly lifting his shirt to run her hands up and down his torso. She felt him pull her body closer to his, feeling the hard muscle against her curves set her body alight, god this man was dangerous.

Itachi watched as Hinata started to scoot herself up the bed, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly, ever so slowly, he removed his shirt leaving his chest and abs bare to her smouldering eyes. He undid the buttons in his jeans, letting them fall the floor before crawling over to her. Hinata lay back and opened her legs further for him to lay between them. His scent alone was driving her crazy and she couldn't stop the instant moan when Itachi's lips moulded to her own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his body closer while returning the kiss with just as much passion, if not more. She loved this man, everything about him made her feel as though she was the only woman in the world. Her nails started to rake up and down his back as he placed all his weight on one arm and brought his other hand down to her covered breast. She let out a moan, ending the kiss to take a deep needed breath. She quickly attached her lips to his neck, licking and sucking the skin, delighted in hearing his deep groan that caused him to pull the straps of her nightgown down so that her breasts were free for his taking.

This woman would seriously be the death of him. Her attention on his neck never stopped, even when he had freed her breasts and instantly began to caress them. He pulled his neck away from her mouth as he started to kiss his way down her collar bone, down the valley of her breasts where he instantly moved to capture her right nipple between his teeth. His tongue flicked over the hardened nub as he let out a growl at feeling her hips roll up against his. He pressed his hips down to hers in response, listening to her breathing become ragged pleased him to no end. As he moved his mouth to the other nipple, his hand moved down so that his fingertips ghosted over the exposed skin of her left thigh. Everything about her was soft and smooth, he just couldn't get enough of her.

Every touch he made to her body caused more heat to flare up inside her. She was a panting, squirming mess, she just wanted more of him, needing him to touch her more before she lost her mind. She could feel his hard length underneith his boxers pressed so intimatly to her covered core. She rolled her hips again and moaned his name, hoping that he could sense what it was that she desperatly wanted. He finally left her breasts and moved his head up to rest it agaisnt her forehead. Both of them panting, Hinata continueing to rake her nails down his scalp and back while Itachi's hand started to stroke closer to between her legs. They didn't have to say anything, their eyes communicated everything they were feeling. Feeling his hand finally make contact with her soaked panties caused Hinata to arch her back and let out a sultry moan.

He couldn't stand the teasing anymore. His hands slipped underneith her panties and began to caress her wet womanhood. Loving how sensitive she was to his touch, he could die a happy man right now, she was everything he had ever wanted. Suddenly, he felt very confused when he felt Hinata's hand on top of his, stopping his caresses as he neared down to her entrance.  
"Are you okay Love?" He asked breathlessly, his body shuddering as he tried to calm down.  
"I want to go further tonight" smiled Hinata.  
"How much further?"  
Hinata's smile widened before kissing him lightly on the lips and slowly moving his boxers down over his hips.  
"Make love to me Itachi, I'm ready."  
Itachi smiled down at her lovingly before slowing pulling her soaked panties down her legs.  
"With pleasure Love. With pleasure."

 **X.X.X.X**

Hinata knew that she had been recieveing strange looks all day. She walked around with a permanent blush painted on her cheeks and she knew she was walking funny. Her man really was a beast when he got going. Not only had he decided to make love to her two more times after the first, but had also got her up against the tiled wall in the shower this morning. She felt so loved, and so so satisfied that she had not wanted to leave the house today, but she knew that she couldn't keep him in bed all day. It did not stop her from smiling at the memories of the previous night, or look forward to getting home to Itachi to continue where they had left off.

She didn't have a lot to do today, just to help out other doctors and nurses around the wards so she had a lot of time to think about what Itachi had told her. His team wanted to meet her, and thanks to the phone call she recieved from Temari on her break, the team also wanted to meet her. She missed her girl time with her best friend. Temari and Kisame had become very, very serious so Temari was spending more nights over at Kisame's apartment. She didn't mind, she wanted her best friend to be happy, she just couldn't wait until her brother's found out about her relationship. Even though Temari was the oldest, her brother's were nothing short of protective over her, kind of like Neji except he was crazily protective.  
"Hinata, you do know I have been talking to you for the last few minutes right?"  
Hinata gasped and turned to the nurse in training Ruki. How far into her daydreams must she have been to not notice the other nurse had been right beside her?  
"Oh my, I'm sorry Ruki."  
"It's no problem Hinata" Ruki laughed. "I was just saying that someone has came into the hospital asking for you."  
Instatly Hinata thought of Itachi and she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face.  
"Did they give a name?"  
"No, but he sure was a good looking man. He's waiting in the reception waiting room for you."

Hinata ran down the stairs that let to the reception area. She had to try and control her excitment, otherwise she would give it away about Itachi and herself and she couldn't do that right now. Once she arrived, all nice feelings dissapeared in a flash at who she saw standing in front of her.  
"Naruto?"  
Oh god, oh god, oh god. Why the hell was he here? Hinata couldn't stop the horrified look that came over her face. She felt the incredible need to run, god knows where but far, far away from him.  
"Hey Hinata. Wow you look great" smiled Naruto.  
Hinata continued to stare at him as if he was nothing but a bad dream. She didn't know what to do. So many emotions were flitting about inside her head that she couldn't concentrate on one.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, rather surprised at how cold she sounded.  
She watched Naruto's eyes widen slightly but he covered it by giving one of his bright smiles.  
"Could we talk? Please?"  
"Naruto, I do not think that that is a good idea. I have a lot of work to do" stated Hinata as she started to turn around.  
"Hinata, wait."  
Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto grab her wrist. She turned to him with a calm expression.  
"Take your hand off me Naruto."  
"I'm sorry" started Naruto while dropping her hand. "Please, can you just give me five minutes. I just want to talk."  
"Fine" sighed Hinata. "Meet me out in the gardens in ten minutes."

Hinata found Naruto sitting on a bench in a secluded spot in the gardens. She had no idea why he wanted to talk, they had said all they wanted to say when they broke up. Still, she was willing to hear what he wanted to say.  
"Thanks for coming Hinata" said Naruto standing from the bench when she was close enough. "I know I am the last person that you want to see but really I just wanted to talk."  
"You have five minutes Naruto."  
"Okay, yeah, so, how are you?"  
"Naruto, I know that you didn't come all the way to my work to ask me how I am. Please just get to the point."  
"Okay, it's about Sasuke."  
"What about him?"  
"You treated his injury last week. Hinata, I came here to warn you. Sasuke has some fucked up thought in his head that he wants you and I know Sasuke, when he wants something he will get it. You need to stay away from him."

A humorless laugh left Hinata's mouth. She could not beleive this. She really did want to go home now, this was rediculous. She had to put up with Sasuke yesterday and now Naruto telling her to do something that she was already doing, staying away from Sasuke. She did feel bad keeping that information away from Itachi, she just wanted to stick with the plan they had come up with and not make him go on a rampage and kill his little brother.  
"You didn't have to come here to tell me that Naruto. Sasuke already made it clear to me yesterday, and I will tell you what I told him. I am not interested, I am dating someone so there is no way I will ever be interested."  
She caught the shocked and hurt look that appeared on his face when she said that, and that made her slightly angry. It should not hurt him that she had moved on, he broke up with her.  
"Seriously? Your already dating someone? A bit fast don't you think?" Sneered Naruto.  
"Dont you even dare try to have a go at me Naruto. Let's not forget you were the one that came to me and told me that you no longer wanted to be with me because Sasuke had found out about you being with me, even though he didn't know it was me but that is besides the point."

Naruto let out a sigh and looked at Hinata apologetically. He could help the guilt flooding over him, not only had he chose Sasuke over her, but he had also been cheating on her with Sakura for six months before they had broke up. Seeing her standing there in front of him, looking so god damn beautiful made him regret every decision that he had ever made. He truely had fucked up, but he couldn't place the blame on anyone else. Due to his own stupidity, he had lost the one person who made him feel as though he was worth something.  
"I'm sorry Hinata, for everything. I didn't come here to fight with you or cause trouble. I just wanted to warn you of Sasuke's intentions." Smiled Naruto sadly.  
"There is no need to apologise Naruto. Thank you though, for caring to come here to let me know but I already know his intentions and I assure you I have no desire to be anywhere near him. I have to get back to work, it was good seeing you, have a good life Naruto" smiled Hinata before turning around and making her way back into the building.  
Naruto watched her leave sadly. He turned the other way and left the hospital grounds. He used to have the love of an angel, and he threw her away like she was nothing. Naruto knew, that forever he would be haunted by his decision.

 **...**

 **Oh god, ending was kinda rushed but I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please please please let me know what you thought. So happy to be back :D :D**

 **xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again everyone.**

 **Thank you all so much for your kind words of welcoming me back to fanfiction and a very big thank you to SabyHina for your congratulations on the birth of my daughter.**

 **Okay so I am just going to let you all know, I have been away for a long time so i do feel as though this chapter is lacking compared to my previous ones. If it is I am sorry but I do promise to get myself back into the habit of writing again.**

 **I am not going to keep you guys any longer... you have all waited far too long so please enjoy chapter 11.**

 **I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters.**

 **...**

"Do you really have no intention of talking to me Itachi?"  
Itachi looked up from the pile of documents in front of him to look into the glaring face of his brother. Discreetly checking the time on the computer screen he could see that he had been in the office for just under three hours. Three hours and both brothers had not uttered one word.  
"What would you like to talk about Sasuke?"  
"Don't do that Itachi. Do not make this out as though I am the one that needs to talk, you have more reason to explain yourself than I do."

As soon as Itachi had stepped into the front lobby of Uchiha Security he was immediatly surrounded by all the employees congratulating him on finally preparing himself to take over the company. He knew his father had been over the moon at the news but did he really have to tell everyone? Even some of the cleaning crew had walked over to give their own congratulations. It it hadn't of been for Hidan shouting and swearing to give him some air and to get back to work Itachi was possitive he still would have been down there politely thanking everyone while descreetly trying to escape them.

Once reaching his father's office, he was rather surprised to find Sasuke sitting in a guest chair at the large mahogany desk going through different forms of paperwork. There was no greeting shared between them, not even a look of acknolegdement as Itachi sat himself down in the large chair and started to go over his own forms. The whole time they had sat there the room had become stuffy and uncomfortable. Itachi couldn't stand it. He wanted badly to start a conversation with his brother like old times, but felt that those times were so far away now. Why had he even got out of bed? Of course, because Cerberus wanted out and decided to sit on Itachi's chest until he got up. Why he couldn't have just grabbed Hinata and forced her back to bed after their very steamy shower was lost on him completely.  
"Itachi what the hell did I do to you to make you hate me this much?"

Itachi's brow rose in confusion. Where exactly did Sasuke get the idea that he hated him? Yes Itachi could admit that over the last few years Sasuke had become somewhat cocky and had become very disrespectful towards women, something Itachi could not stand. But through all that, there was no way that he hated his brother.  
"Where in the world did you get an idea like that?"  
"Really? For the last three years you have retreated from me and even your team. Actually, you seem to confide more in Kisame than you do me. I am your brother, so why didn't you talk to me about everything that went on between you and Ami. Even now you are still stuck on her" scoffed Sasuke while removing a cigarette from a packet and placed it to his lips.  
Before he could even get it lit, it was knocked from his mouth.  
"What the hell?"  
"Don't smoke, it's bad for you, and for your information I am not still stuck on Ami. Sasuke, do not sit there and claim that I am the only one who has bottled up emotions that I do not want to share. You have been acting like a spoilt brat for the same amount of time."  
"Like you care if something is bad for me or not" grumbled Sasuke.

Before long, both brother's had began an argument that should have happened a long time ago. Itachi finally let out exactly what he thought about the way Sasuke had been carrying on with different women every night and showing off to reporters by talking about different well known families as if they were nothing but dirt. Sasuke shot back at him by saying that Itachi wasn't there for him anymore and didn't treat him like a bother. On and on the shouting went before finally both brother's had had enough. Itachi was the first to sit back in his chair while Sasuke stood and walked over to the large windows that looked out on the busy city. The atmosphere had been uncomfortable when Itachi first arrived but now it was completely suffocating.  
"Did you mean that? Do you really think that I am exactly like father?" Asked Sasuke in a near whisper.

Itachi couldn't help the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach at hearing his brother's dejected tone. They had said some hurtful, but very truthful things to one another. Even if Itachi wanted to take back some things he said he knew he couldn't. Sasuke had to hear them, just like how he had to hear how Sasuke felt about his absence towards his family. He started to think that maybe not talking to Sasuke had been the wrong thing to do, maybe if he had stayed close to his brother then maybe the way Sasuke had been acting for the last three years wouldn't have happened. They had both been so close once upon a time, Itachi being more of a father figure to Sasuke. He tought Sasuke along side his mother how to read, write and count, he helped him with his homework every night and even decided to act immaturely at certain points and have a full out prank war on different family members just to cheer Sasuke up if he was sad. He missed those days and desperatly wanted to make amends with his brother.

He had had this conversation with Hinata many times. Even though he knew that when he revealed his relationship to his family that everything would go back to square one, he still wanted his brother to rely on him. Something Sasuke had not done for a very long time.  
"We both have said things today that we both needed to hear. Sasuke please understand that I did not have any intention of turning my back on you. In your eyes I have always been strong and nothing could ever break me, but when I had to return home to find my girlfriend of five years in my bed with our own cousin, it nearly killed me Sasuke. Even after I threw her out and told Obito that I no longer would consider him as family it still hurt to hear that they were happy together. I was a mess and the one person I did not want to show that to was you. When I finally got myself back together, you had changed. All those women, stories in the gossip coloums of magazines and fights with Hyuga members, it shocked me. Even the way you talk about the Hyuga family Sasuke, it's not your voice I hear but our father's. Tell me exactly why you hate them Sasuke."

This had been a question that Sasuke had been asked on multiple occasions, not only from his brother, but by his team and reporters aswel. He always gave the same response, that the Hyuga's do not deserve to be in the presence of any Uchiha, but Sasuke decided today to show the same curtisy to his brother by telling the truth.  
"I don't know. I don't actually think I hate them at all. Yeah that Neji is a pain in the ass but not enough so to make me hate them as much as I have stated I do. I mean, there's a Hyuga that works at the hospital that removed my stitches. Itachi she is beautiful. Like, wife material if I could ever get my hands on her."  
Itachi chose to ignore that, even though his knuckles were turning white at hearing his brother claim that _his_ woman was what he wanted. He wanted to growl that that would never happen, over his damn dead body but he bit his tongue... Enough that he could taste blood.  
"But brother you have to understand I **had** to act that way, I **had** to make it out that I hated them."

How long had it been since Itachi had heard Sasuke call him brother? Far to long. He planned to talk about that later as he could see that something else was bothering Sasuke. How could he think that he had to act like most of their family members? More quilt seeped inside him, he was going to need a lot of drinks after this.  
"What do you mean by that you had to act that way?" Asked Itachi.  
"Growing up was hell for me Itachi. I was constantly over looked because how how much promise and talent that you showed, and before you say anything, no. Not once did I ever hate you or hold a grudge against you for it. Even though I was popular at school with tons of friends, even more girls throwing themselves at me and above average grades. Even though I always had you and Mother, what I really wanted, was for Father to tell me that he was proud of me, just once. The very first time he ever said that to me, was when he read what I said to a reporter about the Hyuga's being nothing compared to our family. The only time he ever treated me like a son before that was when he was showing us off to his bussiness associates. With you, you could have gotten a girl pregnant at fifteen and he would sit pat you on the shoulder and say 'That's my boy'."

As Sasuke spoke Itachi couldn't stop a past memory beginning to play over in his head. He was fifteen and had just returned home, making his way up to his bedroom when he was instantly halted by the sound of his ten year old brother crying. Before Itachi could even make it to Sasuke's bedroom he heard his mother speak from the inside.  
 _"Don't cry honey. I will be there to see you get the award."_  
 _"But why would father not want to come? I worked so hard, the teacher said that mine was the best story written out of the whole school."_  
 _"I'm sure your father does want to be there Sasuke. He is just very busy with work. You can't really take days off when you are the boss of a very large company. Don't worry baby, I will be there sitting in the front row cheering you on when you go up on that stage."_

Itachi could remember how angry he had felt towards his father as he listened to his mother try to soothe his brother. Sasuke had an amazing talent when it came to anything creative. Whether it was drawing, painting, writing, photography or acting, Sasuke excelled in it, something their father clearly did not appreciate. When the next day came, Itachi walked into the large assembly hall of Sasuke school and silently took a seat in the reserved chair next to his mother. Mikoto did not greet Itachi, or even ask him why he was not at college. She only smiled and continued to face the stage where Sasuke would soon appear.

When Sasuke took his turn to walk on stage to collect his award, Itachi decided to do something completely out of his character. While the other parents, teachers and students clapped, Itachi stood from his chair and loudly cheered his praise to his brother. Sasuke had looked out towards the crowd in shock before a huge smile broke out on his face and he ran from the stage. Itachi was greeted by a shout of his name and his brother jumping into his arms to give him a tight hug. Their mother, of course, had happy tears shimmering in her eyes as she continued to snap pictures of the heart felt moment between her boys.

Returning to the present, Itachi looked at his brother who had returned to the seat opposite him with his head lowered. He decided in that moment that he was going to fix things with his brother properly. He wanted their old relationship back, maybe if things got back on track properly, maybe Sasuke would even accept his relationship with Hinata. Though that secret could be shared at another time.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke."  
"No, you don't have to say sorry. I am the one that should be saying sorry. I have been acting like a prized twat for a long time."  
"How about we just agree that we have both been acting like prized twats, that we are both sorry and try to get things back on track between us?"  
"Yeah, that I can agree too" smirked Sasuke. "But I want to ask one thing."  
"Okay, and what would that be?"  
"Tell me who that girl was that you were seen with? It's been driving me nuts Itachi. I know you don't do one night stands so clearly she's more to you."  
"That, I can't tell you. But I do promise, I will tell you in due time" replied Itachi as he leaned over the desk and prodded Sasuke's forehead. Something he had not done for a very long time.  
Sasuke gave a wide eyed stare, while Itachi let out a warm smile.  
"Come on little brother. It's been too long since you and I have had a proper drink together."

 **X.X.X.X**

"Are you two ever going to be ready? Uncle is about to blow a blood vessel because the ball started half an hour ago and we are not there."  
Keep your damn hair on Neji. We are girls, it takes more than a shower and throwing clothes on for us to be ready. Give us five minutes." Growled Hanabi.  
"It was five minutes twenty minutes ago" grumbled Neji as he turned to leave.  
Hinata let out a small giggle as she watched Hanabi stick out her tongue towards Neji's retreating back before he closed the door. She really had missed spending time with her sister. The whole day had been spent shopping for outfits and getting their nails done, proper sister bonding time that was sorely missed by the both of them.  
"How are you feeling about tonight sis?" Asked Hanabi.

Hinata let out a deep sigh at her sister's question. She had been dreading this night for the past week. Trying to come up with any excuse to try and get out of it, even going to every doctor and nurse begging to swap shifts with them so that her father could not force her to attend. The entire week had been stressful due to Itachi being back at work, the pair had not been able to see each other. The most contact they had was a quick text or a phone call when either of them were on a break. Itachi had also told her everything that had happened with Sasuke, even though she was happy and supported Itachi on making amends with his brother, she couldn't help the jelous feeling at not getting any of Itachi's time. She had never considered herself a greedy person but when it came to Itachi, she wanted him all to herseld. Now she would have to endure being in the same room as him but not being able to talk to him or go near him. She would have to stand there and watch as he engaged in conversation with other women who would no doubt be throwing themselves at him and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Noticing her sister's slumped shoulders, Hanabi quickly wrapped her arms around Hinata in a comforting hug.  
"Don't worry Hina, I have your back. I'll think of something to get you out of there early, but you will have to stay for an hour. You know what father is like but I swear I will cover for you. I can't imagine how difficult tonight is going to be for you, but I know for sure that dress you are wearing is going to cause heart attacks among the men. It practically screams that you belong to Itachi, he is going to love it."  
Hinata looked into the full length mirror and agreed whole heartedly with her sister. She would never usually be bold enough to wear something like this, but she could not deny that the bright red, long sleeved backless dress looked stunning. It clung to her in all the right places but still made her look classy. Her hair was loosly curled and pinned up so you could see her bare back, the black heels she was not very sure of but allowed Hanabi to convince her. Hinata turned and hugged her sister tightly.  
"Thank you Nabi."  
"You don't have to thank me Hina. Come on let's get down there before father has a panic attack."

Never in his whole life had Itachi felt so aggitated. Himself and his family had arrived at the Saratobi mansion less than an hour ago and already Itachi was tempted to rip his hair out. From his father talking him up to other bussiness owners like he was some prized stallion to the constant bedroom eyed stares he was recieveing from every woman in the place, he was ready to call it quits. He sipped the chilled champagne that he took from the tray of a passing waiter as his eyes searched the large hall. Already there were many different people showing themselves to be better than others by donating large sums of money to the charity the Saratobi's ran, but his eyes didn't stay on them for long, they were looking for one person only. It had been torture not being able to spend any time with Hinata the past week. He knew she didn't want to come here and if he was being completely honest, he didn't want to be here either. He didn't want to think about one of these pompous idiots dancing with her and thinking they could charm her by boasting about how much lay inside their bank accounts. He would kill anyone that lay a hand on her.

"Enjoying the attention brother?"  
"Oh yes, just as much as I enjoyed the sex talk from mother when I was twelve" Itachi sarcastically replied as Sasuke stood next to him.  
He watched Sasuke shudder and let out a smirk as he recalled exactly how Sasuke reacted when he had to endure the dreaded sex talk. His face had been red for days and was unable to look their mother in the eyes. A very entertaining time for Itachi watching his brother go through that.  
"I think you need more security than this whole mansion does. Some of these women look capable of kidnapping from the looks they are sending you."  
"Speak for yourself Sasuke, you have your own little group forming over there" smirked Itachi as he pointed to a group of women giggling and staring at his brother.  
"That's my que to go on patrol. Good luck brother, and if you see any of them following me I don't care how much money they have send help."  
Itachi chuckled as he watched his brother walk away. He started to make his way over to his father when he was rooted to the spot as the large doors opened revealing a sight that he never wanted to look away from.

His eyes could not leave her even if he wanted them to. His breatheing halted and his chest ached at how beautiful she looked. He watched her walk arm in arm with her sister, paying no attention to anyone as she lightly giggled to something Hanabi had whispered in her ear. Everything about her was turning him back into an awkward teenager... The dress was the biggest part of it. His hands clenched at his side as a wave of possessivess rose up inside of him at seeing her in that colour, she was going to kill him, he knew that for sure.  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Itachi's head whipped to the side to see none other than his mother standing beside him. He could see that she wasn't looking at him, but looking over at Hinata with a sad smile on her face.  
"I don't know what you are talking about mother."  
"Come now Itachi. I'm not going to say anything to your father about you looking. You know, her mother and I were best friends, god rest her."  
"I don't really rememer" replied Itachi.  
"To this very day I miss her, never was I ever able to find a friend who was as supportive and kind as Hikari Hyuga. Do you know, she and I used to talk all the time about how perfect it would be if you and Hinata grew up together and fell in love."  
Itachi listened to his mother let out a sad sigh.  
"It's a shame really, how life plays out. The pair of you would have given me the most beautiful of grandbabies."

Itachi's eyes narrowed in thought as he watched his mother walk away. He was always under the assumption that only his father and Hiashi knew the reason for their falling out. Clearly his mother knew more than she was letting on, he would have to talk to her more about this at a better time. He looked back over to see Hinata in deep conversation with Hiruzen and his son Asuma, just as he was about to turn away, he caught the small smile Hinata sent him before instantly turning her attention back to the older males. This was wrong, she shouldn't be that far from him. She should be by his side, tucked under his arm as they spoke to all these high and mighty types together. Tonight was going to be so much harder that he originally thought.

 **X.X.X.X**

Two hours had gone by since they had arrived and Hanabi was phsically and mentally exhasted. She watched her sister quietly slip out of the hall and smirked triumphently that all her plotting was happening right on cue. She had contacted Temari before they left for the party with a plan. She didn't have to wait two minutes before Temari replied, claiming she was completely on board and to leave the rest to her. The hardest part of the plan, was getting Itachi in on it.

(Flashback)

 _Hanabi sat at one of the many tables laid out around the hall grinding her teeth furiously. There were a few things that could really piss her off, but the worst thing, was seeing her sister sad. She could practically feel the misery radiating from Hinata as she had to watch Itachi being constantly pawed at by these shameless women. Some on them already married with their husbands standing not that far away._

 _She couldn't get mad at Itachi. He wasn't basking in the attention he was recieveing, if anything, he looked just as miserable as Hinata. Coming up with a quick idea Hanabi excused herself from the table, descreetly grabbed a napkin and made her way to one of the many bathrooms on the upper floor. After locking the door she quickly scribbled a message down on the napkin using her pencil eyeliner that she had tucked inside her bra. Once finished, she folded up the napkin as small as it could go and made her back out to the landing._

 _She was so lost in thought on how she could get this message to Itachi that she didn't notice someone in front of her until she had banged into them. Her balance wavered slightly before she felt two strong hands on her shoulders keeping her from hitting the floor._  
 _"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I..."_  
 _"No worries un. You ain't the first person to bang into me tonight, although you are the first one to say sorry. You alright yeah?"_  
 _"Hang on, your Deidara aren't you? Your a part of the Akatsuki Security team."_  
 _"That's me un, It's always great meeting a fan."_  
 _"No I..."_  
 _"You know I don't usually give out autographs when I'm working yeah."_  
 _"Wait, no I don't want a..."_  
 _"But I love my fans yeah. So I'll sigh whatever you..."_  
 _"Sweet gods I don't want an autograph pretty boy I need help. So could you shut up for two minutes and let me talk?"_

 _Hanabi could admit that she did feel slightly guilty for shouting at him. She had read many exclusive interveiws on The Akatsuki and found that Deidara was a very well educated, fun loving man. Also, his looks were an added bonus. Hanabi knew she harboured a slight crush on the blonde male. Her inner fan girl squeeling at a pitch high enough to break every window in the mansion at just standing in front of him. She instantly squashed that psycho part of herself down, her sister came first._

 _Just as she was about to apologise she was stopped by the sound of booming laughter coming from the blonde male. She stared at him with a confused expression until he sent an amused smile her way._  
 _"You really do live up to your name Hanabi Hyuga. Okay, so what do you need my help with un?"_  
 _Ignoring the need to faint at the fact that he knew her name, she held out the folded napkin to him._  
 _"What's this um?" Asked Deidara while plucking the the napkin from her hand._  
 _"It's a note. I need you to give it to Itachi without letting anyone else see. I can't really go into much detail but I know that you know about my sister. She is miserable and I want to help her."_  
 _"Say no more un. Itachi looks ready to massacre this entire ball so this note will be a godsend to him. I'll make sure he get's it yeah?"_

 _Hanabi waited a few minutes before returning to the table where her sister sat. Once she was in her seat she took a small glance over to her future brother in law to see him descreetly fold the note back up and slip in inside his trouser pocket. She watched Itachi send her an appreciative, she slightly nodded before turning away before anyone could see._

(Flashback Ends)

Itachi had left the mansion half an hour before Hinata. Hanabi figured that that would give him enough time to get caught up before Hinata arrived. Hanabi let out a sigh, she was happy that she could help her sister but wished that she could escape this penis measureing contest of a ball but knew that she would have to stay. She got Hinata and Itachi out, but she would still have to be on high alert. Her father was already in deep conversation with other people to notice Hinata's absence, but it wouldn't be long before Neji noticed. No rest for the wicked.

 **X.X.X.X**

Hinata smiled and waved as she watched her father's driver Koh drive out of her street. She knew her smile looked forced, even Koh had noticed, but she had managed to pass it off as a headache that was becomeing more and more severe. She let her smile drop and let out a sad sigh as she made her way up her drive way towards her front door. Tonight had been the most hellish night that she had ever had to endure. She knew from the very start that it was going to be difficult being in the same room as Itachi and not being able to stand by his side. She couldn't believe how close she had come to bursting into tears as she had to watch women pawing at him and dancing with him. She was just so glad that she was out of there.

Hinata didn't bother removing her keys from her clutch handbag, knowing that Temari would be waiting up for her. As soon as she entered her dark hallway, she turned on the light and was instantly greeted by Cerberus bounding down the stairs towards her. Hinata quickly kicked her front door closed as Cerberus lunged, both front paws on her shoulders while trying to lick her face in excitement. After a few minutes of calming the over grown puppy down, Hinata commanded him to go to bed as she made her way to her sitting room door. She only meant to pop her head inside to let Temari know that she was home but was thrown off by the sound of soft music playing.

Hinata started to open the door slowly, internally praying that she was not about to walk in on her best friend and Kisame in a position that she never wanted to see. Her disturbed thoughts came to an end when she looked around her sitting room. Single stemmed white roses were placed all around the room, hundreds of red tea candles were the only source of light and standing in the middle of the room, was Itachi. His suit jacket and tie were placed on the back of her sofa, leaving him in his black trousers and white shirt that was mostly unbuttoned. His hair was loose and flowing down his back, just the way that Hinata loved him hair to be. She could feel the tears start to well up and when he sent her a soft, loving smile she instantly ran into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and once she felt his arms tightly wrap about her and pull her tighter towards him she let her tears fall and began to lightly sob.

"Oh Love" started Itachi as he pulled back slightly so he could take her face into his hands. "I am so sorry, please don't cry Love. I swear to you I will never let this happen again, you should have been by my side. It killed me seeing you so near and I couldn't do a damn thing."  
As Itachi dryed her eyes, Hinata smiled and rested her forehead against his.  
"You are with me now, the way it should be. Speaking of being here, how did you manage to do all this?"  
"I wish I could take all the credit but unfortunatly I had nothing to do with this Love."  
Hinata rose a brow in confusion, making Itachi chuckle before removing the napkin from his pocket and handing it over. As Hinata unfolded it she let an amused smile appear on her face as she read the word scribbled inside.

 **Big Brother. My sister is miserable and I can't have that, so I have came up with a plan. Make an excuse to get out of here, go to Hinata's and Temari will fill you in on the rest. Good luck.**

"She is finally showing her soft side, but did she really have to call me miserable?" Pouted Hinata.  
Itachi let out a laugh before placing his palm to the back of her head to pull her into his chest. He could feel her snuggleing into him before she ripped herself out of his arms and took a step back.  
"Hinata?"  
Itachi watched as her eyes focused on anything but him then began to bite her lower lip.  
"Love, what's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry Itachi, it's just... Your shirt smells of perfume from one of those women who were all over you" said Hinata, failing to keep the jelousy out of her voice. She knew she was being rediculous. Itachi was her's alone, it wasn't like he was encourageing those women to crowd and touch him. But smelling their sent on him was something Hinata could not stand. Itachi looked down at his shirt and without wasteing a second, grabbed both sides and ripped the material from his chest.

Once Hinata heard the ripping sound her eyes instantly turned to Itachi. She watched as he peeled the shirt from his arms and threw it towards the door. Her cheeks imediately lit up at seeing his upper half completely bare with some of his hair falling over his shoulder and down his chest. Her hands moved on their own towards him, finger tips lightly tracing each ab slowly. She heard Itachi let out a groan before she was pulled into an earth shattering kiss. There was no easing in to it, no teasing what so ever, this was primal. Feeling his tongue roughly plunge between her lips and stroking her's and feeling his hand running up and down her bare back moaning loudly as she clutched on to his neck. The only thing that was keeping her on her feet, was one arm wrapped around her waist.

She didn't want to part from him but the need to breathe was too great. With one last lingering kiss they parted but continued to hold each other close. Itachi began to run his nose up the side of her neck, stopping to suck and bite on her pulse point making her shudder while breathlessly moaning out his name.  
"I've missed you Love" whispered Itachi.  
"I have missed you so much more. I feel as though I can no longer sleep if I don't have you next to me, please never leave me that long again."  
"I promise. Gods, do you have any idea how close I came to ripping you away from your family tonight?"  
"No, why don't you tell me?" Smiled Hinata.  
"Oh I think you do know. Nearly killed me where I stood woman once I caught sight of you in this dress" growled Itachi teasingly while running his finger tips up and down her spine.  
"What? You don't like the dress?" Pouted Hinata playfully.  
"Oh do not get me wrong Love, the dress is beautiful. I just think it would look so much better ripped and tattered on your bedroom floor."  
"Well, why don't you make that happen?" Asked Hinata before claiming his lips in another hungery kiss.  
Before Hinata could start to push Itachi in the direction towards her sitting room door she heard a voice that made her entire body freeze in shock and fear.  
" **Take your fucking hands off my cousin Uchiha."**

 **...**

 ***Peeks out from behind Akatsuki blanket*(Yes I have one of those)**  
 **I am so sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or missed out words. I do not have the time to check this over because it it 5 past 1 in the morning and I have two children that like to wake up at the crack of dawn.**

 **I really do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought.**

 **Love you all**

 **xx**


End file.
